Everyday life
by kill3rbum
Summary: Epilogue is in. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer:I do not own Runescape except for the my character and my other 2 characters belong to my friends and anyone who wishes to be in the story just put it in the review.

Chapter 1: Wildy

The grass whistles softly at the soft steps of the female's feet. She slowly unsheathes her sword as she

keeps her eyes trained on the spot where a slight rutsle was heard. All of a sudden an bolt of unholy magic

flys by and misses her by hairlength. In a split second she slams her attacker against a dead tree and parries a

blow from his scythe. She quickly dodges another swipe by backstepping and counterswith a quick lunge at her unknown attacker.

She finds her attack blocked by an unholy magic shield. Both opponents circle each other looking for a weak spot and as the mist

clears, both the opponents are surprised.

Chronomage: Oh it's you, sorry bout that.

Killerine: Sigh, when will you ever learn not to attack a lady.

Chronomage: Geez I said sorry.

As the adrenaline starts leaveing both of the companions veins they are startled by a scream to the East.

Killerine: Must be Chaos. He was scouting the east side of camp.

Chronomage: Sigh, let's hope he can hold them off while we walk there, I'm out of stamina.

Killerine: I still got 20 percent left, I'll run, you can be back up and try to flank them .

Chronomage: Very well.

As the female bursts off in a full speed sprint attempting to close the distance between her and her other companion,

an arrow whizzes by missing her by 4 feet and landing in to the ground in front of her. _Boy, whoever shot this arrow_

_must be a noob_. Even though the arrow missed her, she charged at the her attacker anyways. For if she did not slay

that nuisance soon she would have to keep dodgeing arrows which would be wasteing even more of her stamina.

Another scream was heard off in the north east direction. Chronomage was about to investigate and shook his head

debating over to either investigate or continue on the path to help his companion. He hastily made up his mind and

ran off in the eastern direction leading to his fellow friend in need. _Killerine can take care of herslef, it's Chaos you should_

_be worried about, he always gets excited at seeing death or feeling the presence of it_. As he was thinking to himself he was

unaware of a skeleton pack that has just laid an ambush for him. Unfortunately for them once they ran out and charged at

the mage like crazy bulls they were met with a hail of fireballs thrown at them from the darkmage's hands. The remaining 3

attempted to abandon their fellow skeletons to save them selves but were instantly put under the mage's spell and became

his personal bodyguards.

Dark red blood was splattered all over the female's body. Enjoying the smell of death and carnage was her favorite hobby

during the late afternoon. She sheathed her sword and raided the dead body of anything she found worth selling at the

general shop. To her surprise she found a bag of gold which contained at least 300 gold pieces. The thought of her companion in

need rushed back to her. She looked at the body again licked the salty blood off her face, tasteing the delicious liquor and smiled.

Finally taking out her compass and found herself 20 meters northeastern of the point where she was stopped, she quickly ran off in

the direction she was before she was attacked.

A hail of arrows showered down on Chaos as he took cover behind some rocks. He looked to his right where he just stood moments

before. He was thankful that he wasn't a pincushion yet, but he realizes that he cant keep this up any longer. He knew he could

dispatch those rangers easily if there was only 5 but right now there was a party of 19. Even using his strongest spell wouldnt work, it

would mean commiting suicide while the possibility of hitting none since rangers had a high dodgeing rate. His bandit stealth wouldnt

work here too. Since most of the rangers were elevish. His only hope of survival was a distraction that allowed him enough time for

chain lightning spell which would allow him to take out at least half of their forces. Chaos checked his rune pouch and to his luck he still

had 32 airrunes left, which would allow him to cast an extra chain lightning.

Chaosmage: Come on guys, get here quick I can't hold out much longer.

All of a sudden he heard swords clashing and chanced a peak and found the ranger party distracted by 3 skeletons and Chronomage's magic.

Quickly chanting the spell under his breath and mergeing the runes and his staff he unleashed his chain lightning cutting off more of the

ranger's forces than expected.

Killerine was nearing her companions as she heard the sounds of battle and crys of death. Smirking she licked the blood off her left

cheek. Without any thought she charged off in the direction of battle determined to slaugther the first enemy that came in her sight. To

her disappointment only 5 of the rangers were left. Sighing to herself she unleashed a fury of swipes reducing 2 rangers to chopped meat.

Chronomage's last skeleton guard was downed and the remaing 3 rangers attempted retreat only to meet a gore covered female with a

smirk on her face. They shot a volley of arrows at her but only one grazed her left arm. Wincing at the cut Killerine kept her eyes

concentrated on her targets as she closed her distance between them and with a swift stroke beheading 2 of the rangers while

Chaosmage knifed the other ranger on his neck with his prized dagger.

Chaosmage: Well that's the last of them.Cmon the sun is setting lets get back to town after we take their stuff.

(10 minutes later)

Chronomage: Well looks like we got a quite decent bit of cash here. 10k for all the full dragon armor along with the bows and arrows and

some retards that were actually dumb enough to bring money.

Chaosmage: Cmon lets go I can hear howling already.

Chronomage: You got any more runes left?

Chaosmage: I still have my 10 law runes.

Chronomage: Good enough, I could get all of us to varrock with the teleportation spell.

Chaosmage: But i don't have any air-

Chronomage: Killerine got, she brought some along incase we needed it.

Killerine: Hurry up Chrono,I'm starting to hear howls too.

Chronomage: Damn werewolves can't even shut up for once, oh well.

In a flash of blue light the 3 companions were instantly teleported to the town of varrock.

Varrock

Killerine: Cmon lets head to the inn first, I need a bath.

Chronomage: Hey Chaos, since we save your ass this time your paying the clerk. Now, now, no arguements.

Chaosmage: Fags...

Bluemoon Inn

Clerk: Good evening gentlemen and kind lady how may I help you?

Chaosmage: Room for 3.

Clerk: Very well 300 gold please that includes single rooms for everyone of you and a hotbath and meal each.

Chaosmage: Sounds reasonable. (gives the clerk a sack of gold coins and hurries up to his room.

Killerine: Excuse me sir but where is the bathing area?

Clerk: Follow me the bath is alreadyprepared and I hope you enjoy it. ( The clerk bows and backs away from

the bath and closes the door lightly behind him.

Killerine quickly slid out of her gore stained clothes and lowers her self into the wooden bath letting

the hot water wash away all the blood on her body.

Chronomage: Goddamit! That bitch has been in the bath for hours!

Chaosmage: Hey why are you complaining when I am paying for both of your baths? Relax she'll be out soon.

Killerine: Ahh that felt nice.

Chronomage: Bout time now we gotta wait for the bath to be hot again.

Killerine quickly dresses herself in her short dress and short sleeved t-shirt and grabs her bag of loot

along with her sword and heads out for the general store.

Streets

Killerine walks slowly towards the general store takes a turn at an alley for a shortcut but to find

herself quickly pinned against the wall with her mouth cover.

Mugger: If you wanna live bitch then don't scream or I'll cut your throat.

She quickly corners him to the wall with her strength with her sword against his throat making a slight

wound against his neck with a trickle of blood pouring out.

Killerine: Now it's the opposite. ( She licks the mugger's blood off his neck. ) Get out of my sight.

Smileing to herself as the mugger quickly runs off into the dark alleyway into the darkness. Killerine

continues her walk towards the general store without anymore interferances and cashes in the goods in return

of money and walks back towards the inn quietly without anyone noticing her shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assasination and money

Chaosmage: Hey Killerine can I borrow some gold?

Killerine: I remember the last time I lent you gold but you never returned it so I had to kill

you in the wildy and take your stuff. Unless you can repay me this time I will have to kill you

again. Anyways I remember you having like 30k of gold in your inventory what happen to it?

Chaosmage: Eeeerrrr...

Chronomage: He blew it on some prostitutes which I warned him about, lost himself 10k, another

10k on a noobie hacker which sold him a bronze long sword for adragon long and the last

10k gambleing at jack's underground casino in the mueseum.

Killerine: Well pretty bad luck if you ask me. Anyways I'll just give you 10k so you would stop

bugging me for money.

2 days later

Chaosmage: Hey Killerine can I borrow some gold?

Killerine: You know Chrono, I reckon it's time we found a job for this guy. He's actually slowing

down my buisness. You do know that smuggleing alcohol isnt a easy job.

Chronomage: Alright I'll check. Hey bartender heard any good rumors about jobs?

Bartender: Well there was one for a job application in the royal family where they wanted a

garndener.

Chaosmage:I ain't gonna be a gardener!

Chronomage: How bout something that actually involves violence. My friend here is a little blood

thristy if you know what I mean.

Bartender: Well grawsh I wish I- huh?

Killerine leans over the cashier and gives the bartender a kiss.

Killerine: So is there a job that has killing?

The bartender blushes slightly by being kissed by such a young female.

Bartender: Ok the Capulates and the Montagues has been starting

small gang wars all over the city, the royal guards of the palace are having trouble catching

the members along with little proof and the city streets are getting dangerous and bloody. This

old guy call Carl has been getting pissed lately for the lack of peace, so he wants to hire a

hitman or crew to assasinate the leader of the Capulate family so the Montagues can take over.

The Montagues has some connection to the old guy because he supplies them weapons. If you

want to know more about the job go to this adress and find the old guy.

Chronomage: Verywell.

Chaosmage: Heeheehee I can't wait to start killing. Muahahahahah

Killerine: Errr did he have any sugar this morning?

Chronomage:Don't think so, must be the cocaine.

Killerine:Yeah that shit does stuff to you andfs up your nose.

Chronomage:Tell me about it. Now let's see eerr, uuuhhh, yeah this is the spot.

Chaosmage: Cmon lets go in! Man I can't wait until I hear who we're gonna kill.

Killerine:You know this is the first time I ever saw him that energetic on a job.

Chronomage:Yeah but this is the first killing job we've done after killing the dragons since

there isn't much to do after you finish that quest and clan violence has gone down a bit.

Old Dude:Sit young ones, I suppose your here for the job of wiping out the leader of the Capulates.

Well I will brief you on this assasination mission. The reward would be 3k of gold pieces.

The leader of the Capulates will be leaveing Wong's resturant located at the east side of town.

He will have phenix gang escorts because he has been paying them protection money. All I

want you to do is simply kill the leader in anyways necessary and kill the guards so none of them

will squeak a word of what happen. Now go you got 10 minutes before he leaves.

Street Across from Wong's Resturant

Killerine: How do you plan to take out the guards?

Chronomage: I'll just take over their minds but Chaos would have to kill one of them since my

magic is not at the level to take over 4 while my mind controlled guys kill the other guard.

Killerine: So that leaves me with the target.

Chronomage:Which meansyou better kill him fast before he calls for back up, and Chaos, don't screw up.

Ok, we got excatly 1 minute, get to your positions and mount the attack once I have my magic on

the 3 guards.

Just as the guards walk out initiating it is clear for the Capulate leader to come out of the

resturant 3 of the guards attempts to attack the other one. While the guards are busy the

Capulate leaders flees and to be stopped by flash of weak fire bolt flying over his head by 3

inches and a slash to his back. He cries out in agony and draws his sword facing his attacker

to find out that he was already dead.

Killerine cleans her sword and moves back to the shadows against the wall with Chaosmage while

Chronomage quickly darts over with his remaining 2 mind controlled guards taking cover from

detection from the other Capulate members. Quietly and quickly the hit crew stole away into

darker shadows and arriving at the old man's home.

Old Dude: Very well done now I have another job for you. The Montagues has been taking my stash

without paying and I want you to pay them a visit and show the sword to his face and chop him in

half. Now go before he arrives at the Inn and calls for a prostitute. Same thing, resort to any

means necessary and the reward would be 8k this time.

Inn

Chronomage: My guards has reported that our target will arrive in 20 minutes. Now there will be

guards all around the Inn so there is no way we can take them all out at once. We're going to

have to kill him from inside out. Chaos are you litsening? Goddamit stop playing with your money!

Anyways since he is going to call for a hooker that means-

Killerine: No way, there is no way I am going to make love to him.

Chronomage: You dont have to, all you gotta do is dress like one and lure him into the room where

we are hiding and I'll take care of him while Chaos will take out any guards upstairs with the chain

lightning, you got that fag?

Chaosmage: Hell yeah now let's see where was I uuhh oh yeah 1043,

Killerine: Chaos there is excatly 3k in that pouch so stop counting and besides Chrono I don't have

anything that makes me look like a hooker.

Chronomage:Easy, yo P-dog we got a new applicant, can we get some thing to get her dressed?

P-dog: No prob, the dressing room is right upstairs.

Chronomage:See no prob.

Killerine: You know your sort of ruining my reputation.

Chaosmage: 2008,2009,2010,2011-

Chronomage: You know I never knew how he got through the mage school. Cmon get in your positions,

their here. Killerine you ready?

Killerine: Yeah.

Chronomage: Ok bring him up to romm 3 I'll be waiting there with your gear in the closet.

Killerine:Ok just make sure you dont miss alright?

Killerine: Hiiiii, boy do you look handsome, are you looking for a little hhhmmmm?

Montague Leader: Hey this chick knows what to do unlike the other ones. Besides I haven't seen

her here before. Hey P-dog this bitch new?

P-dog: Hell yeah man, fresh off the market.

Killerine: Come on follow me I want to have so fun fast.

Leader: You guys stay downstairs and buy yourself couple of beers, I'm gonna have some fun upstairs.

Now there is now need to accompany me upstairs, I see no threat in this young woman. Come on let's

go upstairs where we can have some private time shall we? (smacks Killerine's ass)

Killerine(goddammit I really feel like chopping his head off.)

Killerine: In here.

Leader: Let's not wasted any time shall we? Huh?

Killerine: Now Chrono!

Just as Chrono readies his spell the Leader realizes whats going on and wimpers.

Leader:Wait! I'll pay you just spare me please!

Killerine: I'm not the normal type of slut you encounter everyday bitch! We're here to kill you

on orders! Now a little bit of pain on the face for slapping my ass.

Leader: Please not the face! How am I suppose to explain to my wife!

Killerine puts her cold steel against the leader's cheek.

Killerine: Oh you don't have to, cause your going to die anyways.

Leader: Even if you kill me, my guards will come after you!

Killerine: Oh there won't be any guards down there. My friend Chrono has already cast a spell on

the lead guard and led them out of the Inn to the phenix turf.

Leader:Please I'll give you anything! Just don't kill me please!

Killerine: It's time for you to die bitch! A coward like you doesn't deserve the title of the leader!

Now-

Chronomage: Stop Killerine. If he can offer more money than the old guy can offer us we'll let him go.

Killerine: Fine.

Leader: What? What old guy?

Killerine: Offer up!

Leader: Ok, umm 10k?

Chronomage:Well that-

Killerine: EEEERRRR Wrong answer bitch!

Leader:Ok, Ok, 15k

Killerine: EEERRRR wrong again!

Leader:Alright, alright! 100k along with all my horses! Please!

Killerine: Verywell.

Chaosmage: Hey what's going on how come that guy is still alive? I thought you killed him!

Chronomage: Shut up Chaos, we got a better deal.

Leader: Here, I'll throw in an extra 20k just to kill the guy that try to kill me and leave me alone

in peace please!

Killerine: What do you say Chrono?

Chronomage:Sure why not?

Chaosmage:No kill him.

Chronomage:What?

Chaosmage:Look the old guy wanted us to kill both the leaders of the most important families in

Varrock, of course other guys who would hire us would pay more. Doesn't it look weird that he is

paying so little. Judgeing by his looks and his mentioning of weapon stash it must mean it he must be

pretty rich. It could also mean he is testing us and he is keeping us in his sight to see if we are

worthy or not. He believed he could fool us by hiding his trophys of mage school, but it was in vain

since it is hard to fool an ex-theif. We are very observant even though I was a mere thief back then

trying to survive the city streets. I believe he purposly let that trophy hang on the wall and you know

what it said?

Killerine:No

Chaosmage:1st place for the mage academy battle arena, and you know that the battle arena tournaments

for mages don't you Chrono? The best out of the top 3 gets10 mil while the 2nd place gets 2milk and the

3rd place gets 500k. So it means that old man is loaded and we will get more money doing jobs for him

than rushing to get the money and get ourselves killed by a top mage.

Chronomage:Wow, first time you thought wisely my friend.

Killerine: Seems logical.

Leader:No please spare -

The leader's head rolled off his neck and land with a thump on the floor and out of the mist the old

man appeared.

Old Dude:Very well done, I see your friend has uncovered my secret and your the first group that

was able to resist the greed of money and here is 200k and come visit me some times if you ever need a

job and there will be 3 horses waiting for you downstairs for you to keep, oh dear me I must be going, I

have a buisness deal in 5 minutes it was nice meeting you so drop by some time.

With a puff of smoke the old man disappeared.

Chronomage:Woah, well what are we waiting for! Let's party!

Killerine: Hey let me change first!

Chronomage:Woot let's party!

Chaosmage: Yeah it's your birthday! We're gonna party like it's your birthday!

Killerine: Goddamit get out!

Chronomage:Gezz fine.

Chaosmage:yeah yeah ok whatever miss party pooper grumble.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Please excuse my spelling, I am a very horrible speller and I have a lot of grammatical errors but typing the dark is very hard since I only have a very small light and I don't like using the big lights cuz it gets annoying with the flickering. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Berserker in RS: Outbreak Part 1

Killerine shifts in her seat uncomfortably as the male playing the damsel in distress is

giving his monolog. Only to find herself to be more annoyed by Chaosmage crunching loudly on his popcorns and Chronomage's snoring.

Killerine: Damn it. I'm sick of Shakespeare's plays. Cmon let's go guys. This shit is getting boring. I feel like killing something.

Chaosmage: Yo faggot wake up. (kicking Chronomage on the legs.)

Chronomage: Wha……?

Chaosmage: Killerine said she was bored and felt like killing something. So we're gonna leave.

Chronomage: Ugghh… 5 more minutes.

Killerine: Sigh, just drag him along.

The duo quickly leaves the performance room of the Varrock palace dragging the sleeping Chronomage along with them in to the bathroom.

Killerine: So how do we wake him up?

Chaosmage: Pee on him.

Chaosmage starts unzipping his pants only to be hit on the head by Killerine and to be pointed out of the bathroom.

Killerine: NOT IN FRONT OF A LADY DAMMIT! Go use the other bathroom.

Chaosmage: Fine fine. Throw him out the window then, ain't like it's going to do that much damage to him.

Killerine: Alright, help me lift him up.

Chaosmage: Alright, ready? On the count of 3. 1…2….3!

Both Killerine and Chaosmage heave Chronomage out the window only to find that he was floating between the 2nd floor and the 1st floor.

Killerine: OMG! How in the f-ing world does he f-ing float in the f-ing world of Runescape!

Chaosmage: Don't worry it's only the lag. He'll fall down right aabbbooouuutttt, …. now.

Then with a thump Chronomage quickly falls down the remainder of the height he was thrown off at only to be caught painfully in the back by a dead tree.

Chronomage: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Killerine: Eeerrrr that didn't quite sound right.

Chaosmage: Err yeah, I agree.

As the duo pranksters quickly race down to meet their friend as he climbs off the tree massaging his back to wash away the pain.

Chaosmage: Yo Chrono ya done massaging your freaking back yet? Cause if you are, we gotta go.

Killerine acts like she is shocked turning her laughter in to a gasp.

Killerine: OMG Chrono are you okay. It was Chaos, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen.

Chronomage: Chaos! That is the second time!

Chaosmage: But ,but dude I swear, she was in it too.

Chronomage: Stop lying you faggot! I'm gonna roast you like fried Varrock Mcchicken meal number 7!

Chaosmage: Bitch!

Killerine sticks her tongue out and makes a face at Chaosmage.

Just when Chronomage was about to rip Chaosmage in to shreds and give him a ticket to lumbridge everyone was startle by the sound made from the east of town.

Killerine: Cmon let's go check it out.

Forgetting their argument, the trio started to walk out of the courtyard only to be stopped by a rampage of noobs running out of the sewer. Screaming and yelling, then they find some decaying noobs limping after the other ones with casual moans and groans with their arms outstretched and some of them saying brains. One of the decaying noobs turn his attention towards the trio and starts limping towards Killerine.

Chronomage: Get back Killerine. I hereby as the dark mage necromancer command you stop this rampage at once!

Decaying noob: We serve no one. Brains……

Chronomage: Ok not good their out of my league. All yours Chaos I'll meet you guys back at the Inn.

Chronomage quickly runs off towards the Inn gathering any range weapons he can find.

The decaying noob limps forward towards Killerine and Chaosmage only to be met by a bolt of lightning shot from Chaosmage's staff, but to no avail the decaying noob continues limping towards the duo.

Chaosmage: Weird a normal being would have fried. Hhhhmmmm.

Killerine: B4K4! That is a zombie!

Chaosmage: A zombie?

Killerine: Sigh better kill it before it bites us.

Quickly taking her crossbow out of her inventory she fires 2 bolts into the zombie not doing any serious damage. As the zombie is about to lunge at them Chaosmage whacks the zombie on the head as hard as he can with his staff killing it instantly.

Chaosmage: AAAAHHHH ZOMBIE! DIE GETAWAY!

Killerine: Dude it's already dead.

Chaosmage: Oh err I knew that. Let's check if it is carrying any diseases.

Killerine: Alright, don't blame me if it just leaps up and bites you.

As the duo curiously checks the zombie of any diseases they did not notice a horde of zombies limping towards because of Chaosmage's idiotic scream. Just as one of the zombies were about to bite Killerine in the neck, a volley of bolts rain down from the rooftop of the palace reducing the zombie's head into pulp and spraying brain matter everywhere. As Killerine looks up a large figure jumps down from the ceiling landing with a heavy thump and charges at the zombie horde slaughter everyone of them that stood in his path. Killerine watches with admiration and hearts in her eyes as the berserker cleans the street of any undead filth he finds only to be broken out of her trance by her friend who yells zombies, and quickly runs towards the berserker's direction and takes a quick right heading back to the inn.

Killerine: Oh wow leave a lady behind to kill zombies with a regular crossbow and a dagger. Real nice of you Chaos.

Turning back to the zombie horde making their way towards her she fires 3 bolts at the advancing zombie horde downing 2 zombies only to find 5 more to take their place. Just as she is about to run back into the palace for a more secure outpost to wait for reinforcements but to her disappointment, it's front doors slam shut straight in her face. Turning to the left courtyard she finds a zombie crawling towards her, after quickly dispatching it she runs out of the palace grounds and heads for the inn killing 3 more zombies on her way towards the inn. To her horror Killerine finds the front doors of the inn ruined and the windows broken. She cautiously steps inside looking for any signs of undead but to find none. She follows a trail of blood heading up stairs to find a bolt missing her head by a few inches.

Chronomage: That's Killerine you idiot!

Chaosmage: She's a zombie! She has to be! I ran off leaving her alone against a horde of zombies! No way she could have survived!

Killerine: I'm still alive and unscathed you piece of shit!

Chronomage: See what I tell you?

Chaosmage: Oh fine, but if she looks like she decaying we kill her, alright?

Chronomage:…

Killerine: Chaos I only have one word to describe you. YOU PUSSY!

Clerk: Quit that shouting gal or the zombies would start barraging this place again. Heck, I think their on their way already.

Killerine: Oh my god what happen to your arm?

Clerk: One of those cannibals ripped it off and bit ma shoulda. Here take this. ( throwing Killerine a shotgun style crossbow.) Now get ya stuff and get outta town.

Killerine: What about you?

Clerk: I'm already half dead. Wit out my arm I can't survive out there. Now quickly leave.

The three gathers up all their equipment and takes any bolts they can find for their crossbows and are about to leave when they are stopped by the clerk.

Clerk: Please do me a favor and shoot me in the head.

Killerine: What?

Clerk: Look I am already mutating into one of them and I don't want to be one of them so kill me here and now and end my pain.

Killerine: but,

Chaosmage: Back off. (aims his crossbow at the clerk's head)

Clerk: thank-you.(and a bolt pierces through his head ending his life and pain instantly.)

Killerine: What? He gave us everything he had and you kill him.

Chaosmage: I understand this better than you do Killerine. I was only ending his pain and torment. Something you would never understand. Something you have never gone through before.

As the trio steps out of the inn they are met once again the big mysterious figure charging down the street demolishing every undead scum that crosses his path.

Chronomage: Cmon let's head for the nearest entrance which is to our right.

Agreeing silently the group runs off towards the entrance with the afternoon sun shining brightly at the city of undead.

Announcement from Joe: Yes Leo, I will change Chaosmage's name from C to K since that is the way you spell it and Ace, I have introduce your character as a berserker only not fully and formally yet but I believe he would be introduced in the next chapter or the one after that. Also I am working on pictures of Killerine and other characters in the story with Chrono and Chaos. We are apparently busy at the this time but once we have some pictures up I'll tell you and thank-you and please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Joe: I hope this one is longer than the last one but if it's not oh well. R&R plz and enjoy.

Berserker in RS: Outbreak Part 2

As the trio quickly runs down the street towards the exit of the city they hear cannon fire from their left and in an instant the zombie horde that was chasing them was blown into pieces.

Chronomage: Unholy shit!

Kaosmage: Yo dude with the cannon thanks!

Dude w/ cannon: Stay away you undead scum!

The dude with the cannon fires another cannon ball at the trio ripping the street in half and sending the Chrono and Kaos flying in different directions while Killerine falls down into the sewers under the wreck pavement with debris closing the hole.

Chronomage: We're human you idiot human!

Dude w/ cannon: Sorry bout that mate, hope I didn't hurt any of ya.

Kaosmage: Hey anyone see Killerine?

Dude w/ cannon: More zombies! Quick my lads destroy them!

Chronomage: Look out behind you!

Unfortunately as the dude w/ the cannon turns around part of his neck was ripped away by a zombie that was limping towards him in the shadows.

Zombie: MMMMM flesh and brains.

**Sewers**

Killerine wakes up to find her entrance out of the sewer caved in but to her luck she has the clerk's crossbow and her sword and some medical supplies with her along with a decent pack of bolts which would last her a couple fights against zombie hordes. Sighing to herself she makes her way through the sewers feeling lost since she doesn't remember this area of the underground very well. It seems to be more contaminated then the regular sewer training grounds. She was brought back to reality when she heard moans and shuffling towards her. Looking forward she sees a pack of 10 zombies moving towards her.

Zombies: MMMM girl flesh and brains. Girl flesh and brains.

Killerine: Screw you bitch I ain't gonna be a sex toy for some undead freaks like you!

Quickly firing 3 burst rounds from the crossbow she reduced 4 of the zombies head into pulp but the remaining zombies were starting to get nearer. Firing 2 more bursts at the zombies she took 3 more of them down but only to be pinned against the wall by the advancing zombies. Sobbing to her self as more zombies moved in through the doorway she fired a few more bursts at the zombies but every times she kills 1, 2 more zombies appear to take her place. Giving up, Killerine just closes her eyes waiting for the end.

As the zombies are about to claim their young female prize, they were rudely disrupted by a berserker who taught them the true meaning of death and fear in a matter of minutes.

Resistance was futile against the berserker as their attacks left no marks of damage on the berserker's armor. Chopping his way through the room infested zombie he finally met the lead zombie carrying a steel scimmy and a violet shield, which showed that he was in the league with the skeletons. Charging quickly only to stop in half way as zombie falls forward dead. Amazed at this site he sights a female with a bloody dagger in her hand. The berserker walks towards her making a trail of blood behind his boots but as he was a few inches away from her she collapses and faints.

**Gate**

Chronomage: WTH man they blocked all the gates!

Kaosmage: What? Can we climb over them?

Chronomage: Does it look climbable?

Kaosmage: Err good question. But you can teleport us out of this hellhole right?

Chronomage: Haven't you notice that both of the banks are burned? There is no banker to access our bank accounts.

Kaosmage: Shit man! We're really in deep shit now.

Chronomage: I thought we were already in deep shit when we were being chased by that boss zombie that looks like he has impenetrable skin.

Kaosmage: Tell me about it man. None of our spells even hurt him. He just charged at us like there was no tomorrow.

Chronomage: Cmon let's go the sun is starting to go down.

Kaosmage: Go where? They freaking locked up all the gates out of the city!

Chronomage: Your forgetting about the wildy.

Kaosmage: Your kidding me right?

Chronomage: Nope it's either we lose the big guy in there our you just stay here and fight the big guy behind you. ( Points at the boss zombie)

Kaosmage: Eeeppp.

The duo quickly runs off taking a right turn and heading north taking the road towards the wildy with the rampaging zombie boss after them.

**Sewers**

Killerine slowly opens her eyes finding her self still alive and her clothes still on.

Confused she slowly sits up and finds herself in a room with a dim candlelight flickering and a solid figure sitting across from her in the darkness.

Night has fallen in the city of Varrock and shuffles could be heard all around the city with casual screams, cannon and crossbow fires and the battles of the Varrock's Royal Battalions against the undead mobs.

In a low voice the stranger says: Your awake. Here have some stew, it'll help.

Taking the stew Killerine takes small sips and begins to ask her question only to be interrupted by the stranger.

Stranger: Don't ask, I don't know how it happen or why it happen. I was only sent here only business, that's it.

Despite his quick explanation Killerine asks a few more questions.

Killerine: So what's your name?

Stranger: War Hero Ace. Just call me Ace. What's yours?

Killerine: Killerine. Anyways you have any idea on how to get out of here?

Ace: Yes but I am not sure if it is possible. There are a few downed gliders in the palace courtyard but they might have some parts to be fixed. Also that place is infested with the undead so I don't think we have a way to get in unnoticed or maybe infected or eaten.

Killerine: Is there any other transports?

Ace: Let me think( removing his full helmet) Hmm I think I saw a tunnel downstairs that leads out side the city, but we it has a lot of intersections that will get you lost quite easily.

Killerine: That seems very helpful( In a sarcastic tone)

Ace: But I do recall the Father having an entry in his journal saying that there was a map for the tunnel in the basement. He described that it was inside a small treasure box.

Killerine: Well what are we waiting for let's find that map and get out of here. Anyways where are we.

Ace: 2nd floor of the Church, but it's not so holy anymore. I found out that some undead has crawled out under the basement, still the undead outside don't come near this building.

Killerine: Well that's easy we can go in to the basement slaughter the undead and find the map and get out of here.

Ace: Very well but there are some zombies downstairs so you might want to kill them first.

Killerine: Your not coming?

Ace: I need to finish making the antidote and use it on myself or else I would mutate. I only have 1 hour left.

Killerine: Fine I'll go alone and let me get raped and eaten by zombies.

Giving him the cold shoulder she climbs down the ladder with her sword in her hand. Just as she steps on the floor she heard shuffling of foot steps coming towards her. Still blinded by darkness Killerine makes random swings with her sword and to her luck she killed the zombies in back of her tearing his head off as it was still stuck to her sword she swings her sword forward throwing the zombie's head at another hitting it in the head forcing it to fall backwards and hit a pew and fall over that cracking it's head on the floor of the Church while the pew falls back down smashing the head of the last zombie that was crawling towards Killerine ridding the room of all zombies.

Killerine: Wow, 1 kill 2 more kills in a row. Lucky me. Lighting a torch she made her way down into the basement lighting 2 of the torches inside the basement finding 3 zombies staggering towards her. Taking out her crossbow she capped all of them with ease and made her way towards the chest. Finding the map Ace has described she quickly makes her way upstairs only to be greeted by the front doors of the church bursting open by a glider.

Chronomage: Shit! I knew we should have gotten flying lessons.

Kaosmage: Too late to regret that know man we got company!

Chronomage: She's human you idiot! Zombie's are too dumb to light torches and hold them!

Ace: What the hell is going on? I swear this place is going to be overrun by the undead soon!

Kaosmage: Hey your that cool dude I met in the Varrock palace that slaughtered all those zombies!

Ace: Yes but would you mind closing the doors? The or else zombies would start invading this place.

Chronomage: Uuhh sir that is the problem. We can't close the door because our glider just crashed through and part of the door is destroyed.

Ace: Shit! Hold them off until I get my antidote and Killerine open the tunnel door.

Kaosmage: See I told you she was alive!

Chronomage: Cut the chit chat retard we got zombies coming in 12 o clock sharp.

Kaosmage: I'm gonna fry them!

As her friend's were fighting the zombies Killerine heaved with all her strength opening the tunnel door and jumping down to light the torches inside the tunnel. To her amazement she found large deposits of mith, addy, and rune ore as she lighted the tunnel up. Suddenly the ground above her shook forcing her to fall on the ground.

**Upstairs**

Boss Zombie: Brains!

Chronomage: Shit! I thought we blew him up in the wildy!

Kaosmage: Keep him busy! I'll setup the cannon!

Chronomage: Alright but my bind spell won't last long.

Killerine: What's going on?

Chronomage: I need you to hold off the small frys while I bind this big guy!

**2nd Floor**

Ace: Damn it! Can't they kill with out such loud noise?

As Ace finishes his potion he quickly drinks it feeling the patches of decaying skin returning to normal. Now immune to the bites and scratches of the undead he gathers his gear and jumps down the ladder to only to be thrown of his feet as he hit the ground.

**First Floor**

Chronomage: Fire it!

The dwarven multi-cannon fired exploding cannon balls at the advancing menace forcing it to fly back out of the Church decimating ranks of zombies that were behind him. The boss zombie quickly recover from the blow finding a hole in his stomach, his left arm gone and a chunk of his lower face destroyed. Roar in rage he stands up mounting another charge at the humans. Just when his victory was at hand a mysterious figure runs out at him with a dragon dagger cutting his right leg off forcing him to lose balance once again. As the boss zombie attempts to stand up again he was met by another round of cannonballs and a few rounds of crossbow fires. Still now admitting defeat he attempts another assault only to be knock down with berserk strength and sees the face of the attacker that just put a dagger through his head.

Zombie: My master will find you and make you one of us.

Ace: Well go back to hell and tell him I would find him instead bitch.

Pulling the dagger out quickly the zombie dies and to be pulled into the tunnel by Killerine as the church starts to swarm with undead minions.

**Tunnel**

Chronomage: Damn that was some crazy shit back there.

Kaosmage: Hey cool dude you know that big boss zombie?

Ace: As a matter of fact yes. He was sent by my undead friend from hell on business matters.

As they make their way to through the tunnel they wind up with a dead end.

Ace: Shit! You sure you read the map right Killerine?

Killerine: Yes, it said their should be a entrance to our right but all I see her is a pile of rocks.

Kaosmage: Maybe the entrance got blocked when the boss zombie dude was on rampage.

Chronomage: That's a possibility.

Then a bang was heard and the rocks shatter at the berserker's punch.

Ace: Your not gonna get any where just talking.

Killerine: Well I guess this is it.

Kaosmage: Hey I don't see an exit. I only see a large mine cart and a long rail down.

Killerine: Well hop in don't just stand there. I suppose it's our ticket out.

As the rest hops, Ace pushes the cart and hops inside as it starts heading down at an amazing speed. As the group moves through the tunnel riding a mine cart that feels like a roller coaster Kaosmage let's out a scream.

Kaosmage: Holy shit we're gonna crash straight into that wall!

Chronomage: Everyone hold on and wait for impact!

To their surprise the cart ran straight through the wall into well lit mine full of dwarfs and miners, their cart comes to a halt at the end of the rail.

Kaosmage: Holy shit! That was some crazy ride!

Ace: Tell me about it.

Chronomage: Where are we?

Ace: I think we're in the dwarfven mine. The miners and the dwarfs return to their mining and business while the party makes their way through the mines to the ladders leading up into Fally, the city of White Knights. As the party opens the door stepping out in to open and smelling the clean air, they notice that it was dawn already. Tired from the night before, the party quickly gets out of their dirty clothes and heads towards the public bath cleaning themselves from all the dirt relieved that the nightmare was over.

Director: CUT! Excellent now we can send this movie to the cinemas all around Runescape and here you have earned your pay. 3 million gold each.

Killerine: This movie is brought to you by the RS studios. No stunt men were used in the production of this film and no one was hurt including the people that played as zombies. That's all!

Credits 

_**Director**_

_Jackisgay_

_**Actors**_

_Killerine_

_Chronomage_

_Kaosmage_

_War Hero Ace_

_Clerk_

_Dude w/ cannon_

_People who played as zombies and the dude who played the boss zombie_

_**Filming Crew**_

_Old dude as Cameraman_

_Bartender as lighter_

_Father of Varrock Church as Microphone man_

_**Thank You for Reading**_

_**Copyright of Kill3rbum's movie RS Outbreak.**_

_**Rated PG13 for violence and language**_

I spent some time brainstorming and typing but I hope you liked it. Review plz thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update guys but I had to go on a trip for a week and when I got back my muscles were all sore. Then I caught a fever on Thursday but I feel better now. Also to dragonslayerofdoom is that I never used Romeo or Juliet in my story and I dink the art should be up by tomorrow, I hope. Anyways enjoy and plz R&R

Chapter 5:Vacation

Kaosmage: Woot! Look at all this gold! 3 mil! We're rich!

Killerine: Hmm my clothes are starting to look worn out I think I'll stop by the mall for some clothes.

Kaosmage: Hee hee yo P-Dog! Got any –

Killerine whacks Kaosmage on the head.

Killerine: B4k4! You remember the last time you called for a chick you got gipped?

Kaosmage: Yeah but you work there too don't you?

Killerine: Shut up. I ain't for sale and you know perfectly that I did that only to complete the mission the old man gave us.

Kaosmage: Aww cmon Killerine just one tiny-

**Bar**

Chronomage: Sigh. I still feel sorry for Kaos, he can never pick up things fast enough.

Ace: Yeah, but he does have his uses in certain critical times.

Chronomage: True, true.

Ace: At least the director let us keep the cannon.

Chronomage: Yup. I don't fancy spending like 1/3 of my gold just to get a cannon.

Just then the old man Carl appears out of thin air and joins Chrono and Ace at the bar.

Carl: Hello Chrono, and hello Ace. Spectacular performance I say. Your still making millions along with your pay.

Chronomage: Oh hi Carl. Hey Ace this was the guy I was telling you about. He got connections of all sorts so he knows everyone.

Ace: Nice to meet you Mr.Carl.

Carl: Oh no there is no need to call me Mister just call me Carl. Anyway I know a great place where you can enjoy yourself. Karjama Inn is now giving a 50 percent discount to every group of 5 or more. So yes I would be accompanying you to enjoy your vacation.

Chronomage: Heck! I can use a couple of weeks without fans. What do you say Ace?

Ace: Sure why not. The autograph signing is getting to me too.

Chronomage: Hey guys! We're going on vacation!

Killerine & Kaosmage: What?

Ace: Vacation or do I have to spell that out for you two?

Killerine: Yay! (throws up arms happily!)

Chronomage: Booh yah! Vacation here we come!

Carl: Yes, yes I know it is very exciting but please we do want this to be a secret so we are not tailed by your fans, … but anyways cheers!

Everyone: Cheers! Woot! (**random whistling and laughter)**

**Port Sarim**

Carl: Ok does everyone have their stuff? We're leaving the docks in 10 minutes.

Killerine: Yup I got everything.

Chronomage: All set.

Ace: I'm good.

Kaosmage: Holy shit! Where did my swimming trunks go! Oh no! I can't go swimming now!

Killerine: Hey don't bitch, at least you can swim naked.

Carl: Calm down Kaos, I'm sure there will be a store that will allow you to buy trunks there.

Sailor: All passengers please check in through the docking area now or you will be left behind.

Kaosmage: NNNOO-

Killerine knocks him out with her suitcase.

Ace: Hey dude you sure he'll be alright?

Chronomage: He'll be fine just don't piss Killerine off and she won't harm you.

Killerine: Hey you 2. Instead of talking why don't you help me with this idiot's stuff?

Chronomage: Err I forgot she can be a lil bitchy sometimes but other times, she is can be very nice.

**Out on the Sea**

Kaosmage: Ugh. Shit that hurts. Damn I am so going to kill that girl for knocking me out and – Whhaa! How come I am in my trunks? I thought I left them at home! Unless she went back got them and… gasp! She stripped me! I am so going to kill that bitch!

Killerine: Oh hey your wake, bout time here have some lemonade. I love this weather. Nice and warm.

Kaosmage: Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a sec. First you knock me out and then you strip me and then I have my trunks on. What else did you do to me!

Killerine: Oh wow, sure I stripped you, and then I had a little fun with you and enjoyed myself. Now really does it look like I am a person to do that? Carl kindly teleported back and forth between your place and the ship to get your trunks and that's that.

Kaosmage: Oh so you didn't strip me?

Killerine: (sarcastic voice) Yes I did strip you. I can't even believe you got through elementary. Cmon now drink fool. The lemonades are starting to get warm.

Kaosmage: Oh uh thanks.

Ace: Hey hurry up and get your stuff. We're hitting Karjama in 5 minutes.

Chronomage: Hey Ace you still own me 20k in that card- **Whistles** nice outfit Killerine.

Killerine: Thanks I just got them from the shop in Varrock 5 hours ago, the store owner said they just came in.

Carl: I hate to break this little conversation but does everyone have their things?

Killerine: Err Kaos might want to fix his a lil bit since you guys just left his robes lying all over the floor.

Chronomage: Hey don't blame me y-mmmfffff

Killerine: Shut up. I was hungry alright? and you remember they forgot to pack any lunch.

Kaosmage: Hey who threw my stuff all over floor?

Chronomage: It was –mmmffff. Why don't you let me say it?

Killerine: Cause I don't want him to know you fag! Or else he would be running around like crazy and screaming about his life and how it is ruined.

Sailor: All passengers please check if you have your things and enjoy a great day at Karjama.

**Karjama**

Kaosmage: Hey anyone know where the Inn is?

Killerine looks around the area and spots a guy talking on his friend's list.

some guy: Alright I'll be there to help you wipe out the noobs. … Alright laters.

The guy took off at an amazing sprint pass the group and made a 5 feet jump into the leaving boat back to the mainland.

Killerine: What was all that about?

Chronomage: Hey I found it! It's just 2 buildings down!

Killerine: Sigh.

**INN**

Killerine: Hey I'm gonna go for a swim any one else coming?

Ace: Yeah count me in, I need my daily exercise.

Chronomage: Heck I'm bored and I need a tan. I just found out I look to pale with my hood on all the time.

Kaosmage: That's because you're a dark mage you retard. You use dark magic and that is why you hide in the dark! So of course your going to be pale. Probably paler than a ghost!

**Beach**

Girls: Heyyy Ace **(giggles)**

Chronomage: Man I am starting to regret bringing that guy along. He comes out of the water all shiny and shit and then he gets all the girls. It's just because we're mages isn't it? Just because we don't have any muscle.

Killerine emerges from the water and walks towards Kaos and Chrono.

Kaosmage: Hey what are you doing Killerine? Your in the public! Don't take your thing off!

Killerine: Relax I'll have my bottom wear on it'sjust this bra strap it gets uncomfortable. Too tight besides I'm gonna sunbathe and what's the problem this is vacation, after all we are suppose to be open aren't we? And who said he was getting all the girls?

Chronomage: Oh eerr right.

Killerine: Honestly Chrono, Kaos was right about you. You do need to see the light more.

You look like a ghost.

Kaosmage: Ahahaha! See what I tell ya? At least I have some muscle unlike you.

Chronomage: Hey Kaos come over here for a second we need to talk.

Kaosmage: What man?

Chronomage: I don't know about you since when did you start caring about getting girls.

Kaosmage: Since when did you have a crush on Killerine?

Chronomage: I never said I had a crush on Killerine! We were only friends! She was the one that str-

Killerine: Ehehehe, eerr sorry I guess I didn't throw high enough I was aiming for that bird.

Kaosmage: Hmm.

**Killerine's Room**

Killerine: I thought I told you not to tell him anything. I also made it clear to you back on the ship that I was hungry.

Chronomage: Ok, ok I'm sorry sheesh.

Carl: Hey you two! Dinners ready!

Killerine: coming!

Chronomage: Wait! Damn, she is fast.

**Bar/ Dinning Room in the Inn**

Some random noob: Hell yeah I am going to join the army and crush all the pros and become a general!

Other noobs: Yeah!

Nub1: Hey can I be your right hand man if you do?

Nub2: I want to be LT can I become LT if you become general? Please!

Killerine: What are they talking about? And how the hell are they able to stay here? I mean even I didn't have that much money to afford a room here when I was their level.

Ace: I don't know, those guys just came in and started threatening the Clerk for free rooms and the whole staff is afraid of them. They said they were with this army or something and if they didn't treat them well they would send a whole force at them.

Killerine: Pretty big bluff if you ask me.

Carl: Actually I believe that it is half a bluff. ( As he says this he puts down his glasses and the letter he was reading moments ago.) One of my employees I have at the mainland had just sent me a letter about a noob army rising with the help of the mysterious old man. Yes the one that just appears and gives you a random object. I myself have never met him but I will soon. My vacation has been cut short but I assure you that you will continue to have the discount. I spoke with the manager already so there is no need to worry and the army won't be able to get to Karjama so you should be fine and I am terribly sorry for having to leave on this short notice and please throw out the trash after I leave. The manager would be grateful and oh yes, I suggest that you don't head back to the mainland for 2 weeks.

In a blinding blue light Carl teleported back to the mainland.

Chronomage: Hey where is Carl going?

Killerine: Not to worry. He just told us to lie low here for 2 weeks and we have trash to take out (Nodding towards the noobs)

Some random noob: Hey what are you doing? Hey big guy you know who your messing with? Your messing with the army of-

Ace: Shut up you coward and stop bluffing. Your not even in the army because they are not even capable of reaching Karajama.

Nub1 & 2 & some other nubs: Holy shit run! It's that berserker guy from RS outbreak!

Some random noob: What hey! Come back here! Damn fags. Umm eep. Please Mr.Ace I am a big fan of yours, wouldn't you mind giving me your autograph?

Ace: Oh I'll give you a autograph alright.

Killerine: Ace wait. I got something better in mind.

**3 hours later**

Killerine: Wipe it clean kid or Ace is going to get pissed, and remember you still need to mop the 2nd floor and clean the windows before midnight.

Manager: We are very grateful for your help Miss?

Killerine: Oh Killerine. No need for the miss.

**2 weeks later**

Killerine: Woot! It sure is great to be back- home?

Kaosmage: What in the f-ing world happened here?

Guard: We're sorry miss but no one is allowed inside the city until the reconstruction is complete.

Killerine: What happened?

Guard: Our army was slaughtered by the unexpected attack, but luckily the war has ended thanks to a great hero and his companions. Only a few of us has survived and we believe the Kingdom of Mishalin is in jeopardy. After the war ended there is still many companies of the N-Army that are not giving up. With our defenses and a few members of the militia we believe we can only hold out against 2 to 3 attacks until the legends come back from the wilderness with reinforcements.

Ace: Cmon man let us in. We used to live here.

Guard: I am sorry but I can not let you in unless you can prove to me you are not part of the army.

Carl: Let them in my kind guard. They are with me. This is a horrible time where we cannot judge others by their looks. This is the time where we put aside our differences like the legends did in order to protect this land.

Guard: Yes our elder. Your guidance is the best, please come into the city and we will accept any help you can give to us.

Kaosmage: Carl what happened? What is this N-army? And what war? How come we never heard of a war happening?

Carl: All shall be explained, in due time, all shall be explain, but now it is time for you to follow.

With a whoosh, the old man turns around and heads back towards his home which was the only building that seemed to be unharmed.

Joe: Oh and I don't own thesome guy. Sorry bout that Zanithir if you are actually reading this.


	6. Chapter 5

Messed up Joe day

Killerine: Hello due to the lack of sleep and the overdose of killing zombies and the overloading pain of studying, today's story will be postponed to a latter date but I'll try to keep you entertained with some bloopers we had when we were doing the movie for Jackisgay.

**Courtyard in Varrock Palace**

Kaosmage: Oh err, I knew that. Let's check if it has any diseases.

Killerine: Alright, don't blame me if it just leaps up and bites you.

Zombie: Brains!

The zombie leaps up and bits Kaosmage in his arm in his attempt to defend himself.

Aaauugggghhh! Killerine help!

Killerine: Holy shit! That thing's real! Quick some one shoot it!

Jackisgay: You motha-beep! You f-beep-ing zombie, you are so f-beep-ing dead for

f-beep-ing messing up my shooting!

Jackisgay takes out his Rune Scimmy and rushes the zombie that bit in to Kaosmage's

arm.

CENSORED 

_5 minutes later_

Jackisgay: Now I feel a lot better. Hey Kaos, you should like maybe put a band aid on that arm or else you'll bleed to death.

Kaosmage: A band-aid isn't going to f-beep-ing help! I'm infected already you a-hole!

Carl: Move out of the way! S.E.M.T. coming through! (Special Emergency Medical Team)

Carl: Shit! His whole right arm is infected can he make it doc?

Doctor: Yes sir but we only have one potion left and if we use it, we would no longer have any knowledge on how to make more of the-

WHAM!

Ace: And you said you graduated from medical school in Falador. It tells you exactly how to make the potion here in the script and if we really need it we can just ask Joe to make a miracle happen by asking him to type it.

Ace uncorks the vial of potion and pours it down Kaosmage's throat.

Ace: There you should feel a little better now.

Kaosmage: Thank's I feel a little better now except now I am thirsty.

Canines start to show that Kaosmage is turning into a vampire and everyone is horrified.

Ace: Holy shit! My bad I think I accidentally gave him the vampy potion.

As Kaosmage is about to bite into Killerine a hand comes out of no where and grabs him. Joe: Ok that's enough. A fat holy father chewing a donut should be here around now to turn you back you normal so just wait patiently or else I'll have to cut your pay for the movie.

Kaosmage: Sorry.

**Back to Killerine and Kaosmage appears**

Kaosmage: That so did not happen!

Killerine: Yes it did and you nearly messed up my beautiful skin, but I would loved to have a reason to skin you alive anyways. Still it was a good thing that the creator showed up and stopped you. It was funny when he dangled you upside down and showed that you wore underwear with hearts.

Kaosmage: Shut-up! I ain't gay!

Killerine: You sure? ( embraces Kaosmage and kisses him on the lips )

Kaosmage stares at what is happening wide eyed and in shocked and starts spitting and brushing his mouth like it was contaminated by roaches.

Kaosmage: Ugh yack plack! EEEEWWWW!

Killerine: See what I tell ya any guy would have taken the advantage of a girl lunging right in to his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Behind schedule with the art again but I can't do anything without a scanner and I might need to reformat my computer because of viruses. Damn it should have never attempted to download the no-CD crack for my GTA3 since my disc was busted. It's a little bit long though, 23 pages on Word Ah well on with the story!

Chapter 6: Reinforcements

The group arrives at Carl's place amazed that it was unharmed. Chronomage opens his mouth to ask a question, but Carl interrupts him.

Carl: Questions will be answered after the reconstruction, but for now we have a dire situation at hand. You have heard the guard's story that there are still many companies of the remaining N-Army out there. These companies are low of resources, food, and decent shelter themselves and they are scattered everywhere from Lumbridge to Camelot. Since most of you do not have access to the member's area I will send Ace with a volunteer unit to help keep the Western Front under control, of course band together with any remaining survivors that are on our side and take prisoners if possible.

Ace: Whatever, as long as I can kill something, it's all good.

Carl: Yes I can see you, err, excited! Your volunteer unit is Squad C, good luck Ace.

Kaosmage: So do we get a volunteer unit? Huh? Huh?

Carl: I'm sorry to tell you Kaos but you guys are on your own, but not to worry. Reinforcements should arrive in 3 days time, and … now where did I put that map? Ah yes! Here it is. Killerine, Kaos, Chrono, your goal is to reach Lumbridge and help the militia hold the fort as long as possible and wait for reinforcements.

**Armory**

Jackasswei: Well that is all we have Killerine. Seems like the noobs took most of the good stuff.

Killerine: Thanks Wei and get me my bow please. You know where I hid it for in case something happens don't you?

Jackasswei: It's alright Kill, I got it right here with your quivery. I polished it every night and kept the bow string nice and neat and of course I made 5 more sets of steel arrows for you. You'll need them.

Killerine: Thanks Wei.

Wei: Hey no prob.

**Nearby**

Kaosmage: What they only got mind runes left?

Mage: Yes that is all, we have to conserve the rest of the air runes.

Carl: Here Chrono, a mithtril chain and short sword, you would find it handy to keep the chain on, remember this chain is elf made, it is not the regular ones you can buy in stores and armor shops.

**Southern Entrance**

Killerine: Come on guys lets go! ( with one swing and her horse sets off at a trot followed by Kaosmage)

Carl: Chrono wait! Remember what I said, the forces must hold until the 3rd sun. The forces must hold.

Chronomage: They will hold.

Carl: Ride fast.

Chronomage: Gyah cmon boy run. Run like the wind. ( In no time at all Chronomage catches up to his companions where they set off for Lumbridge.)

**Barbarian Village**

Ace: Cmon bitches! Is that all you got?

Noob: Shit all officers down! Retreat back to Red Company!

Noobs: AAAHHHH retreat! Retreat!

Jackasswei: Err who is this guy?

Skygirl: Derno. He's new on the force, but he seems more helpful than you who just walks after your prey while they run away.

Jackasswei: Well that is because I need to save my stamina for running away, so why waste it and besides, you know perfectly well that I am better than him. I am a legend.

Skygirl: Yeah so what, you just joined the legend's like 3 weeks ago.

Jackasswei: Hey I don't see you joining one!

Skygirl: Shut up! I just spend my time looking for jewelry more than training hmph!

Jackasswei: Fine be like that!

Ace: Hey are you guys done yet? We got quite a decent amount of good booze here and I don't feel like wasting any of it.

Skygirl & Jackasswei: Booze? Me first! Damn you! ( electricity flows from both of there eyes)

**Cow Pen near Lumby**

Kaosmage: So what's up? Any hostiles?

Killerine: Yes we got 3 squads of hostile footmen advancing towards us, 4 people per squad, all equipped with bronze weapons and armor except for the leaders. They have iron full.

Chronomage: No problem. I'll control the leaders and while you guys have a ambush ready. As soon as they are at point blank range, Killerine you start firing arrows and Kaos, you sneak in with your stealth since you were a stealthy killer and kill anyone in your reach while I force the leaders to attack their own squads.

Killerine: Let's lay the ambush near the trees so we can have some cover and Kaos would get some shadow.

Chronomage: Very well.

_10 minutes later_

Chronomage: Alright I have control and I am leading them in to the ambush. Get in your positions. They will be here in 10 seconds.

Killerine's POV: 10, 9, 8, 7 

_Chronomage's POV:6,5,4,3,_

_Kaosmage's POV: 2…1…_

Killerine: Die!

With a twang of her bow Killerine release's her first arrow. Scoring home on the first unlucky noob. Confused at what is happening the noobs are suddenly fighting for their lives against their leaders not even noticing that their numbers are dropping to an unknown killer and a hidden archer. Firing 2 more arrows at the squads, one arrow hitting a noob in the neck where their armor is weak ending his life quickly. Firing 3 more arrows at a time careful not to hit Kaosmage sneaking around near the shadows she killed 2 more noobs while Kaosmage slit 3 throats and the mind controlled leaders reduced the remaining squad members into mincemeat.

Killerine: Cheap, cheap, cheap, cheap, oh my god! All these stuff won't sell for more than 100 gp! The only ones that are worth carrying around are the full steels and even with those we won't earn a lot of money!

Kaosmage: But don't we have enough money from working for the studio?

Killerine: Oh uh yeah.

Chronomage: Come on we don't have much time. It is almost nightfall. We should make camp.

Killerine: Oh very well. You sure you don't want any of the loot Chrono?

Chronomage: No thanks. My mind is preoccupied some where else at this moment.

Kaosmage: Woot! He doesn't want it! I call legs and body!

Killerine: Oh fine since your going to blow all your money all those male hookers anyways.

Kaosmage: I ain't gay! What's with you and gay people anyway! Are you gaysist?

Killerine: Umm I don't think that word exists Kaos.

Kaosmage: Oh yes it does! The gay people are a race by themselves and so are the lesbian people! So that is why the word gay-

Chronomage: AAAAHHHH shut up! Can't a guy meditate around here? ( throws a boot at Kaosmage.)

Killerine: Since when do you meditate?

Chronomage: Since when did you start having affairs with Kaos?

Killerine: Did not!

Chronomage: Did to!

Killerine: Did not!

Choronmage: Did to!

Killerine: Did no- whaaa!

Chronomage: Woah! ( Killerine and Chronomage are dragged off on their feet and are hung upside down by Kaosmage.)

Kaosmage: Both of you shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! (Killerine with annoyed look)

Killerine: Hey Kaos if you don't mind, I am wearing a skirt and I am feeling a little bit exposed.

Kaosmage: Oh err sorry.

Killerine: Just don't do it again or Chronomage won't have his eyes any more.

Chronomage: Hey I didn't look!

Kaosmage: Yes you did now shut up and help us with the fire.

On Kaosmage's 10th attempt to make a fire, Killerine and Chronomage were already done with the tents.

Chronomage: And you said you were a mage. Oh come on! (shoots some fire from the end of his fire staff at the logs and they start to burn brightly.)

Killerine: Finally! Now we can eat!

Kaosmage: Hmm well, we have meat, potatoes, and cabbages, so I say we can make some stew with bread and meat.

Killerine: Your doing the cooking Chronomage, I did it last time. I'm gonna go scout a little bit more so stay here and don't make any loud noises. Oh and Kaos, I don't want any funny business, got that?

Kaosmage: I said I wasn't –

Chronomage: Aahhh shut up! Now help me with the potatoes.

As Killerine treks downhill towards the goblin shack she feels like she is being watched. Shrugging off the feeling she continues towards the shed but drops down to the ground quickly. Avoiding detection from the hostile camp made near the shed she crawls nearer to the camp. Darting from tree to tree until she was near enough to hear what they were saying.

N-Lieutenant: Private have you scoured the area yet?

Private: Yes but there was no trace of any of the squads. It seems like they all disappeared or got lost.

N-LT: Impossible, there are barely any woods in this area. They must have trekked to far into enemy territory.

N-Sgt: Are you sure LT? I have heard the legends are starting to reunite.

N-LT: Yes definitely. It would take them at least 3 days to reach this area and by then we would have wiped out the Lumby militia and everyone else. We would leave our thousand behind to hold the legends off even if they arrive earlier than expected.

N-Sgt: Well that is true sir since we do have 5 more companies at our disposal but you have heard of the assassins dispatched by Carl right? They are highly trained and always aim for officers.

Killerine: Gasp! (covers her mouth quickly hiding as still as she could behind a tree horrified.)

N-LT: Oh yes dismissed private.

Private: Yes sir.

N-LT nods to Sgt knowing that they have a rat nearby. Readying their weapons they aim their crossbows at the direction where the gasp was heard.

N-Sgt: Looks like their here already. Should I alert the company?

N-LT: No need. It's only one spy, and it's a girl. I also plan on having some fun with her.

N-Sgt: You like joke of yours don't you sir? Always scare the shit out of them.

N-LT: Yeah but don't kill her yet, we need to interrogate and have some fun.

N-Sgt: She ain't moving LT.

N-LT: Well then we have to move in.

N-Sgt: Roger that.

Come on legs move! Why am I not moving? Come on they'll be here any minute! Come on move!

Rustle 

N-LT: Shit open fire!

Tattattattat!

4 cross bolts had made their mark on the tree where Killerine was standing a few seconds ago.

Killerine: Shit!

Killerine looks at her bleeding arm that was grazed by one of the bolts. Running as fast as she could she made her way back to camp to find Chronomage and Kaosmage debating on how to divide her supper between the two of them since she did not come back yet.

Kaosmage: Woah. What happen to you? You look like hell.

Killerine: Attacked…by… N-… Army… officers.

Chronomage: See I told you we should have went after her!

Kaosmage: Were you followed?

Killerine: I don't think so. I couldn't see them after 2 minutes of running.

Chronomage: So what did you find out?

Killerine: I'll tell you later. Food first.

_10 minutes later_

Chronomage: Well?

Killerine: They have 6 companies ready to mount an attack on lumby, they know about the legends and our assassination groups, and they knew I was there spying.

Kaosmage: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in there and kick ass!

Chronomage: Quite down you idiot! Besides, we will be walking straight into an ambush if we attack them and look 3 people VS 6 companies? No way.

Killerine: Chronomage is right Kaos. We would be walking into a trap. Right now our main priority should be focused on getting to Lumbridge. The survivors have made a moat and a wall out of spare rubble.

Kaosmage: Sigh. Alright you win. We rest tonight and make our way to Lumbridge tomorrow.

Chronomage: I got first watch. Kaos you get the second and Killerine can get the last watch. Night.

As Chronomage feeds more wood to the fire Killerine and Kaosmage climbs in to their tents waiting for sleep to take them.

**0600 hours**

N-Sgt: Come on LT, face it. She got away let's head back to camp and wait for orders from commander.

N-LT: No look. We found her.

N-Sgt: Where?

N-LT: Here. Looks like she fell asleep while on watch. Alright here's the plan. You clear out any one that are in those tents while I grab the girl. Now on the count of 3. 1…2…3!

Noob LT and Sgt dash out of their hiding places and race towards Killerine and the tents careful not to make any noise. While Sgt storms one of the tents, LT grabs hold of Killerine covering her mouth with his left hand and his right hand holding a knife to her throat.

N-LT: Now you thought you could escape us couldn't you? You little bitch. Yes it was true you gave us quite a slip, but we got you now!

Killerine: Can you at least get your hands off of my mouth? It smells like piss. I wonder do you guys even wash your hands?

As Killerine finishes her sentence a yell was heard from her companion's tents.

N-LT: Ahh yes my subordinate is probably finishing up with your friends right now.

Chronomage: Oi, oi, oi, sneaking up on people who are sleeping is very rude you know? Hey Killerine, why the hell are you letting that guy hold you? Shouldn't you be holding the knife near his neck?

Killerine: Well in this situation he has the knife near my neck if you haven't noticed!

Chronomage: Well you are a female fighter so can't so can't you use any of the techniques those women use to beat the shit out of robbers?

Killerine: Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that technique now that I have a sword. Sorry LT I would like to let you hold me for a little longer but we gotta get going.

Swinging forward her left foot Killerine swings her left foot back kicking the LT in the groin causing him significant pain. After being released from the LT's grip, Killerine takes the knife and cuts the LT's throat and tosses him into the river nearby.

Kaosmage: Hey what's up with this racket?

Killerine: Oh it's nothing just start packing up the camp while we decide what to do with this other guy. Alright kid, we know your with that guy, now talk.

N-Sgt: Well the thing is are you going to kill me when I am done or are you going to pay me and let me run off back home.

Killerine: It depends on the information you will give us.

N-Sgt: In other words I die anyways.

Killerine: You know? I like you? Ok we'll let you go smart ass. Now talk.

N-Sgt: The remaining N-Companies are going to assault Lumbridge to destroy it and cause chaos over the land until the Mysterious Old Man can be reincarnated through another NPC. When, where or how the Old Man will be reincarnated, I do not know. Information that valuable is not released to ranks under a LT. The 6 companies that are already gathered here are going to strike Lumbridge tonight. However there are 2 companies that are not yet gathered here yet. One of them will strike Lumbridge from the back while the last one has the objective to start causing chaos over the land once again and they have 200 men. There will be 20 squads deployed all over RS and are ready to start their rampage once the first shot of a cannon is fire at the Lumby defenders. That is all I know but the assault has a possibility that it might start earlier than expected. Lumbridge would not last without reinforcements from the legends.

Killerine: Thanks agent 19911998.

Chronomage: Agent? You mean he was on our side all along!

Killerine: Of course, that was the reason he allowed you to capture him. In other cases he would have killed himself if he was captured. Besides, it isn't like you haven't heard of the word call "spy" before haven't you?

Kaosmage: Alright I'm done packing up the gear.

19911998: Well if you'll excuse me I must be on my way. I have a payment to collect.

With a puff of smoke the agent disappears leaving no mark that he was there are at all.

Chronomage: Woah. He is so damn cool.

Kaosmage: Hey we going yet?

Killerine: Yeah. Follow me.

In no time at all the trio can spot the ruins of lumbridge and 2 crossbowmen guarding the entrance.

Crossbowmen: Halt! Friend or foe? Identify yourselves!

Chronomage: Friend! Sent by Carl to help hold the line until the legends can arrive.

Crossbowmen: Very well enter. We have awaited your arrival.

The trio cross the hasty made moat but yet still effective only to find the horrors of lumbridge.

Killerine silently whispers oh my god while Kaosmage whitsles at the damage and Chronomage just stands there at awe. Stone debris littered the remnants of the street left and right, parentless children searching for food, other women and children weeping over dead relatives and boys and men that are able bodied enough to wield a sword are being given armor weapons and training. The old men are drinking out of puddles of a remaining well and the rest of the people continued building defenses hoping that their efforts were enough to stand the attack of an army consisting of 1,800 men.

Boy soldier: This way please. The commander wishes to see you.

Commander: WE MUST MOVE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT OF THE OUTPOST! THEY ARE IN DANGER OF BEING KILLED THROUGH THE FIGHTING TONIGHT!

Captain: WE ALL ARE IN DANGER OF DIEING BUT WE DO NOT KNOW IF THE ENEMY HAS A TRAP WAITING TO AMBUSH THEM!

Commander: THEN WE'LL GET SOME MEN TO SCOUT AHEAD TO SEE IF THE WAY IS CLEAR!

Captain: THAT IS A NEGATIVE COMMANDER! WE DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH MEN TO SPARE! You must know what is at stake here commander. Even if I am a lower rank than you, the council will not accept this decision. It is too risky. We must hold the fort.

Boy Soldier: Sir the trio has arrived.

Commander: Let them in.

Killerine: Commander there is a matter to concern you. (Killerine says as she walks in.)

One of our spy's has tipped us off of a advancing enemy company from our back so it is impossible to get the women and children away from tonight's combat. We must hold the fort until help arrives, so the only choice we have is to protect the women and children at all costs.

Commander: Yes but aren't you a woman yourself? Wouldn't you be more of a burden on the battlefield?

Killerine: Yes, one that can wield arms and have the heart to swing a blade over anyone's neck that I consider a enemy.

Commander: Your very cocky woman. You talk big but can you do it?

Killerine: We shall see in tonight's battle, Commander.

Killerine swiftly turns around on her heels with Chronomage and Kaosmage right behind her.

Commander: Yes, we shall see who last the longest woman. Dismissed!

Boy soldier: Yes sir!

**Streets**

Killerine: That commander is a real dick. I swear I am so going to make him sleep with the fishes after all this is dealt with.

Chronomage: Since when did you join the mafia?

Kaosmage: It's impossible to hold the fort.

Chronomage: Why is that?

Kaosmage: 200 against 1,800 plus 300 more men attacking our rear? We aren't going to make it.

Chronomage: Yes we will. ( stands up)

Kaosmage: No we are not going to make it. Half of the men are just boys! The rest of the volunteer squads are all level 50's and 60's! Not all the squads showed up either! Only 3 out of 10 showed up including us!

Killerine: Quit your whining. At least we will be able to kill something. (stands up and walks away.)

**1900 hours**

Killerine: Finish them with a stab to the head right after they fall down. Got it?

Girls: Yes ma'am.

Cpt: Alright women and children everyone under ground in to the basement! Do not open the trap door unless we make the code knocks on the door.

Killerine: Remember what I taught you and use it on those bastards with not mercy if they try to hurt or touch you in anyway alright?

Girls: Yes ma'am thank you ma'am.

Killerine: Now go.

Chronomage: So what have you been teaching them? How to take the nooby soldiers out with a kick to the groin? You know that they have female soldiers too right?

Killerine: Yeah but most of them are medics I suppose.

Sharpshooter: Everyone get ready! They will be here at 2000 hours!

Killerine: You heard what he said. Let's move.

**Armory**

Kaosmage: That is it! I am so not wearing body plates anymore! They are so freaking uncomfortable!

Killerine: Well don't blame them for not letting you wear one when you get shot by their cannons.

Kaosmage: Eep. (quickly puts plate back on himself)

Chronomage: Hey that reminds me! I got my cannon set with me too! Help me set it up at the end of the courtyard! (dashes out the doors with Killerine on her trail)

Kaosmage: Hey wait for me! (while he still fumbles with his body plate.

**Courtyard**

Chronomage: Ok, look we know they have a cannon right? What if we hide our cannon on the side of the cemetery and blast that cannon apart and move the cannon back behind the defenses and use it as artillery fire. We would be able to take out more of their forces that way while saving more of our men from barrage of enemy cannon fire when we destroy their cannon.

Killerine: Good plan Chrono. Now go tell the commander what we plan to do and ask for 2 more men to assist us with moving the cannon so we don't have to disassemble and assemble the cannon again.

Chronomage: Verywell get to the cemetery first and start assembling. (throws parts at both Killerine and Kaosmage.

**Cemetery 1950 hours**

Killerine: Damnit where is Chronomage? We need those cannon balls now!

Chronomage: Sorry I'm late. We report back to the walls after we have the cannon in position for artillery fire. I'll be the one manning the cannon so I can't help you guys up front.

Killerine: We could handle them.

Chronomage: Alright I can hear marching, see anything sharpshooter?

Sharpshooter: Yes sir. They have their cannon upfront. It seems like they are going to fire at the defenses after their battle chant or something like that. In fact their doing that right now.

Chronomage: You got the aim ready Kaos?

Kaos: Yeah. Killerine you ready to load the next one in after I miss?

Killerine: Standing-by and ready.

Chronomage: Good. Sharpshooter give us the signal.

**2000 hours**

Sharpshooter: Now!

BAM! PPPSSSSHHHHHEEEEEWWWW BBBOOOOOMMMM!

Sharpshooter: It's a hit! Move it! Go, go, go! Their rushing the defenses!

Kaosmage: Shit! Help me move this hunk of junk!

**2020 hours**

Screams of death can already be heard from defenses. So far the defenders have suffered no casualties but they were still having a hard time fighting against the army that now had made a huge shield by sticking together and putting their shields up to defend themselves from the arrows raining down on them. Even though the cannon fire had ripped apart almost all of their front ranks, the companies were still advancing moving through the water from their man made boats rowing their way towards the hasty made stone wall.

Twang! Killerine's bow shot another arrow hitting home on one of the soldiers rowing the boats. The boat rowing had caused the enemy many casualties but they were advancing nearer every passing minute. Soon they would land and rush the gates.

Cpt: They have broken through the WEST Gate! Kaosmage! Get your friend and a few others over there now!

Kaosmage: Come on let's go Killerine!

Shouldering my bow I pulled out my sword making our way through the crowd picking random soldiers to come along and help hold the west gate until they get it barricaded again.

Soldier: About ruddy time you got here! These bastards have broken through the gate and are giving us quite a trouble barricading it again. We need people to push their forces back so we can have space to fix the gate up!

As the soldier finishes his sentence he parried a blow from an incoming enemy stabbing him in the chest and slicing him to more times before he fell dead.

Soldier: And hurry up! We can hold out any longer! We're losing men fast!

The soldier parries another blow from a enemy soldier only to be met by a spear stabbing through his chest ending his life instantly.

Killerine: Shit we gotta move! Come on! We're pushes those bastards back! Now let's cut through them!

As Killerine finishes her speech a whole pack of advancing soldiers were knocked out of the way falling to the right and falling back down to the moat. Then a familiar roar was heard there was no mistaking it, but it was Berserker Ace himself. Decimating half of the advancing forces in his second run the defenders took the chance and started to barricade the Gate. When the were nearly done Ace rushed back inside as the defenders took down the last enemy soldier in the area and finished the barricade.

Killerine: Ace how you get here? Aren't you suppose to be on the western front?

Ace: Long story but let's just say I decided to drop by for a little action.

Kaosmage: Cut the chit chat Killerine! Those bastards are now climbing over the east wall swarming our forces! We gotta take those ladders down right now!

Killerine: Roger that! Come on men!

Running past fighting soldiers Killerine didn't stop until she was at the very end of the eastern wall killing 10 more soldiers on her way there and dropped 3 more with her bow before pushing the ladder back down killing all the soldiers that were on it or under it. As she did this more ladders were being thrown against the defenses and a battering ram was storming the Gate under them.

Kaosmage: 19! 20! Hey Killerine, I'm on my 20th kill! How bout you?

Killerine: 53rd kill. (loads another arrow and releases it.) 54!

Kaosmage: Damn it!

Ace: Kamikazes 12 o clock! All archers take them down!

Killerine: In the name of Saradomain! These bastards are crazy! Where are they again Ace?

Ace: 12 o clock heading for the wall near you!

Killerine: Shit!

Notching another arrow Killerine unleashes it at the suicide soldier only hitting his chest. Quickly loading 2 more arrows she downs him and quickly turns her aim to the other kamikazes.

Kaosmage: There's too many of them! Their gonna blow the wall! Everybody down!

BBBOOOOOMMMM!

Debris and soldiers fly everywhere and another boom was heard at the western gate.

Commander: All soldiers fall back! I repeat fall back to the 2nd wall! Fall back!

Killerine: Let's hope this works like I saw in the Lord of the Rings.

Killerine takes a soldier's shield and slides down the stairs on them shooting the enemy soldiers attempting to ambush the defenders on the wall. Kaosmage and Ace both jump down from the wall landing successfully without sustaining any injuries.

Kaosmage: What in the world was that Killerine? Shooting soldiers while uuumm stairboarding down?

Killerine: Something I learned from Lord of the Rings. Come on Chrono! Get that cannon and fall back to the 2nd wall! They breached both gates!

Chronomage: Shit!

**0400 hours**

Chronomage: Looks like they stopped ramming the gate.

Commander: How many men are left?

Cpt: Only 53.

Sharpshooter: Sir, it seems like the additional 300 men had joined the enemies ramming the gate. They have constructed another battering ram and their numbers are estimated to be 1000 men.

Killerine: Looks like we took down 3 two thirds of their companies.

Kaosmage: Sigh, Killerine…there is something I want you to know before I die.

Killerine: What?

Kaosmage: I just want you to know that I…I…I am not gay.

Inner Killerine: Damn it! Your suppose to say something more romantic!

Killerine: Oh uuhh ok.

**0500 hours sunrise**

_Carl: Wait for the 3rd sunrise. The legends will be there._

_The third sunrise. When is that? SHIT!_

Chronomage: It's the third sunrise! Everyone get your stuff! We're fighting back!

Commander: What!

Chronomage: Trust me. It's either that or we starve in here.

Cpt: He's got a point. Alright men. We're gonna give those bastards out there some pain and get some revenge for our fallen brethren!

Men: Yeah!

Chronomage: Open the gates!

EEERRRKKK KACHUNK!

Chronomage: DEATH!

Everyone: DEATH!

Chronomage:DEATH!

Everyone:DEATH!

As soon as the gates are wide open everyone rushes out on their horses slaughtering left and right making their last stand.

**0530 hours**

Killerine: Chrono watch out!

Chronomage: Cough! (looks at the spear droven in to his chest where heart was and slowly falls to the ground)

Killerine: Chrono!

Kaosmage: Chrono!

Ace: You bastard! Your going to pay! YYYARRGGHHH!

Killerine: Chrono are you alright? Speak to us! Come on hang in there!

Chronomage: Yeah I'm alright. Thanks to Carl.

Kaosmage: Mithril. Ahahaha! You faggot! You nearly scared the shit out of us!

Chronomage: Look over there! It's Carl and the legends!

Carl: Send these noobs back to tutorial island!

Legends: DDDIIIEEEEE!

Chronomage: Come on keep fighting! The battle is nearly over!

**0900 hours**

Carl: You did a good job holding up Chrono. Very good.

Chronomage: Hey thanks to your present that I'm still alive.

Carl: See I told you, that you would find it useful. I'm sure your help is no longer needed here so let's head back to the newly restored Varrrock.

Killerine: Yeah I could use a bath.

Kaosmage: I'm not paying this time! Chrono is! He was the one that scared the shit out of us.

Chronomage: Oh fine.

As the group mounts their horses the commander steps up and stops them.

Commander: I am sorry for underestimating you woman. You fight well. Like a true warrior, and because of that, I present you and your companions the medals of bravery. Please they are a gift from our townspeople. We are all very grateful for your help.

Killerine: Thanks.

Commander: We hope that you would return sometime latter when we have rebuilt our community.

Chronomage: We shall commander. We shall.

And with those last words Chronomage said, the group rode their horses back to Varrock into the green plains.

Next Chapter: Ace's story. The story of what happen to Ace on the western front and how he got to Lumbridge.


	8. Chapter 7

I know I know it's been a long time since I updated and I apoligize to you readers. Bad Joe! Bad! No more games for the next 48 hours Bad! You kept the readers waiting for such a long time and barely gave any reviews. Bad! Ok now that I am done yelling at myself I have decided to have a triple chapter event. So that means more work for me yay! Also that means I upload 3 chapters in one day which I hope I can make up for the time I haven't updated. Yes I aplogize again for the site taking so long because of my friend leaving his printer at his uncle's place and my computer has a lot of viruses, ahem Kaos should know what I have been doing on the internet. Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 7: Ace's Story

Skygirl: Hey look Wei, noobs. You gonna run after them or walk?

Jackasswei: What's the rush? They're going to come to us. Besides I don't feel like running.

Skygirl: Since when did you ever feel like running?

Jackasswei: When I can't beat the shit out of some guy in the wildy.

Skygirl: And when was the last time that happened?

Jackasswei: Uuummm… let me think. …………………………. Uuuuhhhhh……

The noobs spot Ace, Wei, and Skygirl.

Noob guard: We got company Sarge!

N-Sgt: Draw your weapons boys! Corporal! Get your squad and move into firing range!

N-Cpl: Will do sarge.

Skygirl: Wow, real nice Wei. What we gonna do? Walk our way out of this one?

Jackasswei: Hold on let me think.

Ace: Die!

Ace rushes at the frontline noobs that had formed an still unorganized line of defense only to be met by a hail of arrows. Quickly tuning on his protection from range, the arrows aimed at him fell harmlessly to the ground.

Skygirl: Come on Wei, lets move.

Jackasswei: Yeah! Let's walk our way out of this one!

Skygirl: In the name of Zamorak! Why the hell do I get stuck with a maniac and slow dumass?

Ace dodges a swipe from the opposing Sergeant only to be met by a knee kick from the Sergeant hitting his helmet. The impact of the kick dazed Ace for a moment forcing him to readjust his helmet so it won't fall off. While this was going on the Sergeant charged at Ace impaling him in the chest only to feel something poke through his heart.

Ace: Fool. Do you really think that weak kick will put me in to submission? It takes more

than that to take down a berserker.

Those were the last words the Sergeant heard before death claimed him. Pulling out his sword just in time Ace locked blades with another noob officer with rage filled eyes.

Ace: Feeling angry now aren't you? Still your anger can never surpass mine!

Ace's blue eyes turned reptilian red and with supernatural strength, he slammed the noob into the wall taking out most of his hp and lifts him up by the head. Dangling hopelessly from the berserker's hands, a bone crushing crunch was heard over the barbarian town.

Noob: Shit! All officers down! Retreat to Red Company!

Noobs: AAAHHHH retreat! Retreat!

Jackasswei: Err who is this guy?

Skygirl: Derno. He's new on the force, but he seems more helpful than you who just walks after your prey while they run away.

Jackasswei: Well that is because I need to save my stamina for running away, so why waste it and besides, you know perfectly well that I am better than him. I am a legend.

Skygirl: Yeah so what, you just joined the legend's like 3 weeks ago.

Jackasswei: Hey I don't see you joining one!

Skygirl: Shut up! I just spend my time looking for jewelry more than training hmph!

Jackasswei: Fine be like that!

Ace: Hey are you guys done yet? We got quite a decent amount of good booze here and I don't feel like wasting any of it.

Skygirl & Jackasswei: Booze? Me first! Damn you! ( electricity flows from both of there eyes )

1 minute later

Skygirl: Shit. I can't drink anymore. (Falls asleep)

Jackasswei: Pathetic.

Ace: Who's going to carry her?

Jackasswei: You do it. Hey we still got 21 bottles left. What we gonna do?

Ace: Drink 10 and pack the 11 for next time

Jackasswei: Yeah.

10 minutes later

_BBBZZZRRRKKK_

Carl: Hello Ace. I take it that you three are getting along well are you. Oh dear where is Skygirl?

Jackasswei: Knocked out from drinking only one bottle of booze.

Ace: Hey Carl help us out will ya? ( throws Carl 1 bottle of beer )

Carl: I shall take my time then. ( drinks his beer as he talks) The noobs you have defeated here was a small fraction of the advancing company towards Lumbridge where Killerine, Chronomage, and Kaosmage are supporting.

Skygirl: Killerine! That bitch?

Ace: Damn it. Liked it better when she was asleep. So what's between her and Killerine? Seems like she has a grudge against her.

Jackasswei: Actually their rivals. They are always fighting about one thing or the other. Like who is the nicest, who has bigger boobs, who can drink the most. You know stuff like that.

Ace: Well Killerine can actually take down 10 bottles straight and only begin to feel drunk.

Carl: Hey listen to me when I'm talking!

Ace, Jackasswei, and Skygirl: Sorry.

Carl: As I was saying I want you to go after those noobs that has escaped your grasp and eliminate them at all cost necessary. Make sure that they don't breath a word about the incident here to any officer. They are heading for the remains of Falador. They have a large camp there supporting 2 companies. Just make sure you kill them before they reach Falador. Now move.

Mounting their horses the trio rode off the rode towards Falador.

Skygirl: Think we'll catch up with them?

Jackasswei: Hell yeah! We got hors- woah!

Jackasswei's horse trips over a barely invisible string tied from a tree on one side of the road to the other.

Skygirl: Wei!

Ace: Leave him. He'll be okay. You should be worried about yourself. Oh and watch out for more traps.

Skygirl: Shit!

Ace turns around a finds Skygirl hanging off a tree on a rope and her fashion skirt was cut in several places.

Skygirl: Damn those assholes! Ace give them hell for me until I catch up! Then I am really going to teach them the real meaning of messing with a me!

Ace: It shall be done.

**30 minutes later**

Noob: Alright let's move it. We still got 3 miles to cover, and we don't want to give those fags enough time to tail us.

N-Pvt: So what we gonna do with this guy we captured?

Noob: Since he ain't talking, burn him alive.

N-Pvt: Woot!

Ace: Shit.

Rushing out behind a tree Ace gives out a animistic roar making the noobs shit in their pants.

N-Pvt: Shit! We've been followed! What we do?

Noob: Run you retards! No don't fight him! Run!

The noobs that were fighting did not hear the temp. leader's words and continued fighting only to meet Dr.Death. The rest of the squad ignored the temp. leader's words to help their comrades in the fight against Ace. Giving up the temp. leader ran in the other direction fearing for his life only to be caught in a trap and hung up a tree.

Skygirl: Like my trap don't you? Now time to torture you for messing up my fashionable outfit.

Jackasswei: Jackass angry! Me want to kill now!

For the first time Jackasswei is actually running towards his prey. Any unfortunate noobs that stood in his way was met by the sound of their own head being ripped off his neck. As soon as the ambush started it ended in a heap of noobs lying prone in their own pools of blood. Ace turns his attention away from the bloodshed towards the prisoner that was about to be burned only to find a wooden pole and cut ropes lying around.

Ace: Hmm. Oh well at least we finished our mission. So Sky, you got your revenge?

Skygirl: Yup. I feel much better now.

Jackasswei: Hell yeah bitches! Ownzed!

_BBBZZZRRRKKK_

Carl: Well done, but as you can see it is night already and since the western front threat has been eliminated why don't we go back to Varrock for some dinner?

Skygirl: Wouldn't it be dawn by the time we get there?

Carl: You forget. I am a mage.

Jackasswei: ME HUNGRY! N33D F00D1 MUS7 H4V3 F00D!

Carl: Yes I can see that. Now what was the spell again? Oh yes! Abra Kadabra!

_BBBZZZRRRKKK_

Skygirl: Wow. I never knew there was a spell like that. I mean the prankster magician used it and it never works.

Carl: Well they are amateurs who don't posses any magical talent at all. Come on the new Bluemoon Inn is a lot more colorful than it is before.

Skygirl: Damn. It's packed here.

Jackasswei: Hey waiter! I want 7 big meals, 10 giant mugs of beer and 3 number 6's!

Waiter: Alright coming right up! Hey come on move it boys! We got a big order here and get it done fast.

Skygirl: Sure you can pay for that?

Jackasswei: Hey, I looted the noobs before Carl showed up.

Skygirl: Damn it. I really need some money.

Jackasswei: Here. (tosses Skygirl a sack of gp) Take it. I don't need it. I have a whole lot more in the back! Yay food!

Ace: That guy scares me.

Carl: Well Wei does have a giant appetite.

**1000 hours Carl's home**

Ace: Alright, who the hell are you? Are you a spy?

Stranger: If I was, why would I tell you? If you would put me down I might explain. Or else I would have to hurt you.

Ace: Hurt me? Bah! Look at you! I doubt you have the strength puncture my army with that fruit knife of yours on your belt.

Stranger: Looks like some one is very full of himself around here.

Carl: That's enough. Ace let him down. He's a spy, for us.

Ace: Fine.

Stranger: I have brought dire news.

Carl: What is it agent 19911998?

19911998: Killerine's group made it to Lumbridge area. If they can hold fort, I do not know. The enemies number range up to 2000. I am afraid that they will not last the night.

Carl: They will. Have all the squads arrived over there?

19911998: That is a negative. I checked in after departing with Killerine. Only 2 squads have arrived.

Carl: This is bad.

Ace: Carl you think you can teleport me there?

Carl: Impossible. I fortified the Lumbridge outpost to be against teleporting. That way none of the enemy troops can teleport in and mount a surprise attack. I can teleport you to barbarian village. There you via river to Lumbridge. I have a friend near the barbarian village that might lend you a boat. So send him my regards. When will you be ready to go?

Ace: In 10 minutes.

Carl: Good. Assemble your gear and I'll give you my plan of helping the defenders.

**10 minutes later**

Carl: Here is the plan of Lumbridge defenses. They have a moat and 2 defensive walls. Now if they break through the eastern gate here. I want you to leap out from your hiding place and support them as long as you can until they can barricade it again. Once inside the area, again hold the fort as long as possible and help will come at sunrise.

Ace: I'll be on my way then.

Carl: Good luck.

_BBBZZZRRRKKK_

Carl's pal: Hey! What are you doing here? Who are you?

Ace: Calm down sir. I was sent by Carl to see if I can get a transportation to Lumbridge to help aid the defenders at lumbridge.

Carl's Pal: Sorry bout that. I thought you were one of those raiders.

Ace: It's ok we wiped out all of their western fronts.

Carl's Pal: You have? Does this mean I don't have to live in my underground hideout anymore!

Ace: Yes, well you can say that.

Carl Pal: Well good job! Here take this boat and show those bastards blood and vinegar! Would you care to stay a little more for tea?

Ace: Well they could hold out for a little longer, so I don't see the reason why not.

**2000 hours**

Ace: Shit! They need me at Lumbridge right now! The attack might have already started.

Ace hops into the boat rowing his oar as fast as he can attempting to make it to Lumbridge before his friends are killed. 30 minutes later Ace laid panting in his drifting boat and sits back up quickly after feeling a bump. The sounds of battle was so intense that his ears were exploding from the noise. Splashing his face with coldwater and drinking some of it, Ace felt refreshed and fit to fight. Putting his helmet back on Ace crept out of his boat hid behind some bushes observing the battle in front of him. The enemies have broken through the wall and the defenders required aid ASAP. Without another thought Ace rushed out of his hiding spot smashing and chopping his way through the waves of filth that laid b4 him. Stopping at the entrance he did 2 more rounds before a familiar voice called him.

**Present**

Ace: And that was what happened to me on the western and eastern front.

Kaosmage: You motha! You sat down for a cup of tea for like 10 hrs! And then you play hero and get the good parts! You f-

Carl: Cut! We're out of letters. We'll have to hold it for the next chapter.


	9. Apology Letter

Joe's Apology Letter

Ok I finally got a site up but bear with us. It's cheap, and we're cheap. Anyways the triple chapter day might be updated 2day or maybe 2morrow. I hope it's today. I apologize again for taking so long, but I was really depressed for the last 2 weeks, and I had writers block for the 3rd chapter. I hope u can bear with me a little more. I am also sorry for taking so long to get my scanner to work but something in that thing just won't function. I guess I should get a new one or I can ask my bro to fix it. I am also planning on starting a new story about 2 soldier's life fighting the N-Army on Crandor and Karajama. You will see one of their adventures in the 2nd chapter of the 3 chapter day. Again I am sorry but school has been working my ass off and I got school on Saturdays and Sundays. One is tutoring because I need it not that I am dumb it's just to enhance my abilities. I like being one of the top students in school but a real badass after school. You know I'm the guy that leads double identities. Again I apologize for my lateness but I've been feeling sad for no reason at all or is there a reason. Anyways for the last time I apologize, and I wish there was some one here to beat the shit out of me so I can get back on my feet again. Maybe some criticism would work, and get me pissed and motivate me to update more. Oh and the site is

http/ still under construction as I stated before so bear with me. Oh and Chronomage and me are working on this project to I might be able to get things done on time or not. But hey who knows?


	10. Chapter 8

Joe: Again I apologize for taking so long for me to update. I know some of you guys are probably pissed off but I've been real down hill for a month and still counting now. So unless something pisses me off and gives me the motivation to write again I'll proabably have trouble keeping up with the schedule. Ahem, Kaos I definitely liked your comments but I think you went a lil overboard with Ace. Just because you got something against him I don't think you should express it like your racist. Anyway I would like to say thank you to hookman and tiger-ES for their supportive comments and yes hookman you will be added in as a good guy cause I doubt a lot of ppl wanna be bad guys unless your some 1 like Chrono or Kaos, but Chrono is neutral evil and Kaos is, well the name says it so you should know. Just add the evil and yeah. Monkey writer I'm going 2 need your screenname and dritz, i'm going to have you added probably in chapter 11. And CJwriter, thanks to your critizing comments about my fanfic i finally got the boost i needed to start writing again. Unfortunately no matter what you say i will not change my story just to make it more game related cause wouldn't it be boring if I actually just wrote I did a damage of 20 with my rune b-axe on the white knight, he hit a 0 on me, and besides RS is a MMORPG, so we can actually do anything we wish so all the fanfics in this section is related to RS in someways so I believe that your statment is false, and also I'm not going to change it to mature, because who gives a shit? At least I dont have the big ass curses in there or if you dont like the language or content in here, dont read it, cause your going to offend yourself in the end, but i still appreciated your comment because it's been a little bit boring with all these nice comments. And Ace i plan on using ur clan or guild for the War of Wars, and I believe that the fanfic might end soon but the Life of a Soldier story would probably come out after this ends.Anyway R&R plz.

Chapter 8: The Test Part 1

**Blue Moon Inn 11:00 PM**

Crowd: Woot! Take it off! Take it off!

2 drunk looking females are stripping and dancing on a table.

Random Guy: Hey who are you going to vote for?

Random Guy 1:Skygirl of course.

Random Guy 2: Screw you man Killerine is better!

Random Guy: Aww come on guys don't start fighting. Forget that I asked the question and let's enjoy the show.

**Outside Blue Moon Inn**

Southern Varrock, area of all crimes and injustice, even after they rebuilt this area after the war. It was quickly infested with gangs and criminals using the shadows to commit crimes. This is an area of danger. Those that come out of this inn happy from prostitutes, beer and high from other chemicals of corruption will only survive if they are strong. But, I however just saved 15 on my horse insurance by switching to geico. Nah just kidding, I'm hungry and I stopped here for a bite.

Bluemoon Inn 

_Creak… Slam!_

A lonely figure has just entered the Inn and walked towards the shady areas where he hid himself from plain sight. Only a few turned their heads away from watching the drunk girls stripping to please them.

Waiter: What would you like sir?

Hookman: Pork chops with cabbages and rice. Also a mug of Asgarnia ale.

Waiter: Verywell, that would be 75 gold.

Hookman hands him the gold and goes back to observing the Inn. He has been in Varrock for only 2 days. He has been fighting muggers and other criminals yet gaining only a few coins and some useless armor that he could sell. Turning his attention back to the present time he noticed a man gobbling down his food and he was on his 10th plate already and he has devoured 20 mugs of ale and is now asking for the 11th. This sight amazed him since that was the first time he saw someone actually eat more than his friend. Then there was a old man sitting with a skinny guy and a well built guy deep in conversation, turning occasionally to look and the dancers. Then there was guy in a pimped out suit counting his money. The men that were cheering were still chanting take it off and waving their mugs of ale around like lunatics. The dancers were pretty and they seemed evenly matched but the one in orange hair seemed to be blushing deeper than the other one. It seemed like they were competing against each other yet one cannot be so sure. There was another guy sitting at the bar table drinking himself senseless while his friend attempted to stop him from doing so. One of them wore a dark hood concealing his face in darkness and the other wore a hat along with a standard blue robe. From the looks of it both of them were mages but the one with the dark hood seemed more like a necromancer. He was interrupted when the waiter brought his order to his table.

Waiter: Here is your order sir.

Hookman: Thank you (hands the waiter a 10 gp tip)

A loud cheer turns the focus of the waiter and Hookman's attention towards the dancers. The men were throwing their money at them for the dance and starts to leave the Inn chattering animatedly. The waiter turns back to Hookman.

Waiter: Oh you must be wondering why those 2 girls are so popular. Their rivals and Killerine doesn't do this often but she can never turn down a challenge. Even if she is drunk and can barely see.

Hookman: Doesn't that make them easy targets for criminals in the streets?

Waiter: Oh you don't know our regulars. Both of them might seem like fragile, cute harmless girls but in combat, they are like butterflies blowing kisses of death. Killerine there loves the taste of blood more than beer, so you wouldn't want to go picking and fight with here. Skygirl has a thing for jewelry and fashion, but she can be a very cunning thief, so you better watch your gold sacks if you are about to walk through a crowd street with her bumping into you.

Hookman: Thank you for the information.

Waiter: No problem, and yes you might want to finish that quick because we're closing in 15 minutes.

Bartender: Alright that's enough Kaos, it's your 21st bottle!

Kaosmage: No need 1 more ugh.

Bartender: Come on Chrono, help me out here.

Chronomage: What do you think I'm trying to do?

Watching this scene as he ate his dinner quickly Hook was pitying the guy because he was going to have a pretty nasty hangover. The dancers were almost fully dressed now and was picking up their remaining discarded clothing. The old man and the other 2 guys he was sitting with ran over to help this guy name Kaosmage. Then, the guy that finished his 15th dish and slurped down his 30th mug, got up and ran over to help too. Drinking the last drop of his ale Hook got up and ran over to the group and attempted to help them lift the guy up, but he was putting on quite a struggle. Then the old man and the guy in the hooded cloak chanted the bind spell and stopped him from struggling for 20 seconds while the other guys tied him up with ropes so they can bring him home without suffering kicks and punches. The muscular guy then told Hook to help the girl with the orange hair out and get her home. Chronomage came along to help him out and he was thankful for that.

Chronomage: Damn it. Killerine barely gets drunk from drinking this much. I'm starting to think Skygirl slipped something into her drink while she was talking. Say what's your name?

Hookman: Me, I'm Hookman. Your Chronomage or Chrono, that's what your friend's call you right?

Chronomage: Yeah. Here we are. Eastern Varrock. Killerine lives with me. She gets the bed and I get the couch, and no we do not have a relationship with each other. We're just friends.

Hookman: No I'm just thinking how she is able to sleep with a necromancer in the house.

Chronomage: Oh that. Well let's just say I'm not the normal type of necromancer you think I am.

Hookman: So where do we put her?

Chronomage: I'll take her upstairs, you can start making tea. It helps kill most of the alcohol and drugs.

Hookman: Alright.

Chronomage carries Killerine up the stairs and carefully sets her down on the bed but was surprised when Killerine woke up and flipped him on to bed and sat right on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt.

Chronomage: Kill, what are you doing, stop.

Killerine: Aww come on Chrono, just take it off. Don't be shy. ( blushing deeply as she said that)

Chronomage: Hey Hookman help me out up here! AAAHHH I'm getting raped by a girl! Somebody help!

Killerine was pulled off Chronomage as he finished his sentence and was put back on to the bed by Hookman pouring a cup of tea down her throat and quickly backing away. 2 seconds later Killerine returned to her normal self.

Killerine: Ugh. Damn it. What did I do Chrono? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid.

Chronomage: Uhh you didn't do anything stupid. ( quickly buttons his shirt)

Killerine: Crap! (quicky covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom)

Hookman: Should we check if she's ok?

Chronomage: Yeah.

Both of them walk towards the bathroom to find Killerine leaning over the toilet barfing her guts out.

Killerine: Uuugghherrkkkkkaaaghhhhhh Ptui, Ptui. Well that's the last of it I think. (spitting a the rest of the vomit in her mouth in to the sink and rinsing her mouth with water.

Chronomage: Yes, I was right. Skygirl did put something in your drink.

Killerine: God damnit Chrono your nasty!

Chronomage was holding a half devoured pill covered with stomach fluids and vomit.

Chronomage: It's ok, I cast a magic glove on my arm so I'm not feeling any of your vomit.

Hookman: Dude, you don't have to put it up in the air you know?

Killerine: That bitch! Now I remember what I was doing at the inn. Argh! … Omg. Chrono I didn't do it with you did I?

Chronomage: Nope, Hookman pulled you off right after I screamed for help. Hmmm interesting drug, I gotta ask Skygirl how she developed it.

Hookman: I think he is more concerned about the drug than you Killerine.

Killerine: That bitch Skygirl. I am so going to kill her!

Hookman: Err how about tomorrow. Both of us are tired and you must be pretty tired yourself.

Killerine: Hey your righhttttttt.

THUMP 

Hookman: Oh shit. Come on Chrono. Help me get her on the bed and then we can both sleep downstairs.

Chronomage: One second.

**11:00 AM**

Chronomage: Oh snap! We over slept! Come on Hookman! I was suppose to go to the wildy with the other guys. Hey Hookman where are you?

Hookman: Dude! Killerine is gone!

Chronomage: There you are. Now what were you saying?

Hookman: Killerine left before us. She left a note saying she went to Draynor Mansion with Skygirl.

Chronomage: Damn it. I knew I should have set the alarm clock spell.

Hookman: You think she'll be alright?

Chronomage: Yeah.

**Draynor Mansion**

Killerine: Alright I'm here Skygirl! Let's settle our score!

Skygirl: How nice of you to drop in. Now the objective of this challenge is to… survive my skeletons! Muahahahaha(girly maniac laugh)

Killerine: Wow. I'm so scared. Sketletons. Fsst. Their something I can't handle. Yeah right.

Skygirl: Oh and the other objective is to get your weapon and armor back.

Zhiew 

In a bolt of light Killerine's armor and weapons disappeared into thin air, and right at that moment 3 skeletons began to rise out of the floor board and 2 more came out of a closet shambling towards Killerine.

Killerine: Fsst. These skeletons are level 26, ain't like I can't beat them with my bare hands.

Skygirl: Are you so sure? Look again. I believe my magic friend here boosted their levels by another 40 levels.

Killerine: Oh shit.

The skeleton nearest to Killerine gave a war cry by shaking his bones wildly and raising his sword to strike down on Killerine, however this was a retarded move since it caught her attention. Stepping to her left Killerine dodge the blow and gave the skeleton 2 jabs to the head, a elbow to it's ribs, cracking some of it and finishing it off with a round house kick to the head knocking it's head off the rest of it's body downing 1 of 5 skeletons. Turning her attention to the other 2 skeletons behind her Killerine directed a uppercut at one of them and succeeded in knocking it's head off it's neck crippling it immediately but the 2nd skeleton has already swung his sword slicing Killerine in her stomach forcing blood to gush out of her warm flesh. Wincing from the pain it opened Killerine up for another blow from the skeleton. The second slice cut across Killerine's chest making another bleeding wound. Wincing from another wound, Killerine fell on to floor near the first skeleton she took down finding her hand against it's helmet. As the skeleton was about to strike down a fatal blow to her head she took the helmet and threw it at it's right arm shattering it forcing it to drop it's weapon. Going into a crouched position Killerine kicked at the skeleton's legs tripping it and bringing her leg down on it's skull as it fell down cracking it in half. The two skeletons that shambled out of the closet had made their way to Killerine and both of them poised to strike in 2 seconds. As their swords came down Killerine jumped away landing with her back to the front door. The skeleton's swords were stuck in the floorboards buying Killerine time to plan her next attack. Running towards the 2 skeletons that were still attempting to pull their swords out of the floorboards Killerine did a drop kick to the skull on one of the skeletons landing down and followed with a trip kick to the other skeleton. Getting back up she snapped one of the skeleton's head off it's body and threw it at the other skeleton that was getting back up knocking him back down again. Then pulling the skeleton's arm off Killerine played ring around the rosy with the skeleton beating it on the head with it's arms constantly until it's health hit zero. Throwing the arms aside Killerine collapse on to the floor panting with her lungs burning for the lack of air. As the breath returned to her, she stood up to explore more of the mansion. It has been years since she slew the Count that lived here and rescued Ernest, yet it seemed just like yesterday. Sitting down on the stairs she began thinking to herself where Skygirl would have hid her stuff. First of all she didn't have much armor to being with because she didn't like to be confined. She only had her shoulder pads, kneepads, and her shield, which she barely wield, she had only brought her sword and her rune dagger. _Sitting here isn't going to help me. I need to move._ Thinking of the most obvious place where Skygirl would hide her stuff she headed towards the basement. On her way there she met Skygirl and clenched her fist ready to fight.

Skygirl: Damn it Wei, who the hell was that bitch and she looked so much like me. What did she say again?

Killerine: Sky! Where did you hide my stuff?

Skygirl: Huh? Hey. Looks like that bitch teleported you here too.

Killerine: Don't talk stupid with me bitch. I want to know where you hid my stuff and how the hell you get down here without jumping down or walking the stairs!

Skygirl: Huh? What are you talking about? I just got teleported here right after I walked out the door with Jackasswei and Ace.

Killerine: But didn't you send me that letter to come here to settle the score with you?

Skygirl: What score?

Killerine: Come on don't lie! We all know perfectly well that you put that drug in my drink so you could get me drunk and do something stupid.

Skygirl: I did not!

Killerine: Yes you did!

Jackasswei: Hey shut-up! Before I bitch slap both of you! Besides Skygirl did not put anything in your drink, some shady figure did it. I saw it myself. Now come on Skygirl. Help me look for my stuff. I found yours but I can't find mine.

Skygirl: Uuummm, your wearing it already.

Jackasswei: Huh, uuhh oh. You didn't hear anything I said before. No one can prove it. If they can I'll send them to Lumby. Got it?

Ace: Ack. You guys done with the chatting? Cuz I found a way of how we can get out of here.

Killerine: But I need to find my stuff first.

Ace: Here's your dagger. I found it while I was in the basement.

Killerine: Thanks. Now 4 more items to go. Yay lucky me.

Ace: Hey Killerine you coming?

Killerine: Nah you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna find the rest of my stuff.

Ace: Alright. Hold tight you guys cuz we're charging out of here!

With both Skygirl and Jackasswei sitting in a makeshift cart and Ace in the back pushing it they slammed straight into a wall of a mansion creating a hole in it but the crash was so strong Ace and the others slid back a bit and then the wall started to repair itself immediately.

Ace: What!

Bootleg Skygirl: Ah yes, I see that you three have found your belongings. You may go.

BBBBZZZRRRKKK 

Killerine: NO!

It was too late. Ace and the others have already teleported out of the mansion.

Killerine: Who are you!

But by the time Killerine turned around that person was already gone and 3 skeletons burst through the door next to Killerine raising their swords high ready to take the kill. Killerine however was not easy prey. Rolling to her left as the blades slammed down on the floorboard, she got back up and backed herself against a wall. These skeletons however ran at her with their shields in front of them and their swords right behind them ready to swing down on their prey. _Shit! These guys are smarter than the regulars! And their working as a squad this time and they look trained like military soldiers._ Just as the skeletons brought their swords down, Killerine rolled out of the way avoiding another attack. Unfortunately one of the skeletons unsheathed it's dagger throwing it expertly and hit Killerine in her left arm forcing her to scream out in pain. Now with a dagger stuck in her left arm it left Killerine with only her right arm and legs to fight. As the skeletons approached once more Killerine pulled the dagger out of her left arm screaming in pain again as she did this and threw it at the leading skeleton. Once again the skeletons raised their shields deflecting the dagger somewhere else. While this was happening Killerine had snuck behind them and tripped all three of them forcing them to lie on their backs. Smashing her foot into the one nearest to her cracking it's skull open and then chopped the second one that was getting up with the side of her hand taking the head right off it's shoulders and punched the third one with all her strength. Thinking that she had finished the third skeleton off she raised her head to look and found she had punched it's shield. Uttering a small "oh" the skeleton shield bashed Killerine and dazed her eyesight momentarily. In these small seconds the skeleton caught hold of Killerine's head when she kneeled down and dazed from the impact with his bony hands and threw her to the other side of the room knocking the breath out of her, yet forcing her to cry out in pain once more. Satisfied with the revenge of the human slaying his 2 brethren the skeleton slowly walked towards the barely conscious female and grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. Sneering at her pitiful resistance against his attacks he clamp his bony right hand her skull and dangled her up in the air. Ready to smash her skull into pieces by squeezing on her head it let out a growl of victory as he digged his nails into her scalp. Just as he was about to put in maximum force he was rudely interrupted by 2 blasts of fire.

Chronomage: Hey bony, put the girl down and try to take us on bitch!

Kaosmage: Oh yeah! I so pwzned him!

Skeleton: GROWL!

Kaosmage: Hey look over there!

Skeleton: Huh? (turns head to where Kaosmage pointed)

Kaosmage: B4K4! (slams a broom into it's head.)

Kaosmage: Damn and I thought these guys were smarter.

Chronomage: Hey you alright?

Killerine: Yeah. My vision is a little blurry but I should be better in a 15 minutes.

Chronomage: Rest. We'll go look for your stuff.

Kaosmage: Yeah leave the work to us guys. Come on let's go own more of those retards. Ooohhh what's that blue shiny thing there?

Chronomage: Kaos don't –

BBBBZZZZRRRRKKK 

Chronomage (distant): Hookman is here too! Maybe y_ou can find a way out with him!_

Killerine: Shit! Damn it! Sigh. Well at least Hookman is around this place. Maybe I can get some help from him.

Getting up from the wall she was resting against she slowly took one step and then another one, walking faster with each passing step. The pain was still scorching through her whole body as she walked her way down the hallway to the back entrance. Grinning at what lay before her, she walked towards her sword that was lying in the middle of the small room and picked it up. Strapping her sword to her the backside of her hips she attempted to pry open the back door but she had no success. Shrugging after the unsuccessful attempt she walked her way back to the lobby humming to herself now that she was more cheerful with her sword slapping against her back with each step. She didn't feel like herself without her sword, without it she felt she was missing a part of herself. Only one place remained that her items could be hidden, the upper floors. Walking up the creaking stairs she unsheathed her sword slowly gripping it in one hand holding her dagger in her left hand ready to fling it at the first enemy she sees. As she stepped into the dim lit floor she heard footsteps nearby. It was coming from the room with the columns. Taking her time to walk towards the room she laid her back against the wall breathing heavily from the excitement. Peering around the corner she saw 2 zombie guards patrolling the entrance with their usual axes, sticking her head out a little more she saw a skeleton with a crossbow in the center guarded with 4 more zombies and followed by 6 other skeletons. Running out of her hiding place throwing her dagger accurately as she went dropping the first zombie guard she ducked down avoiding the axe of the second zombie guard and stabbing her sword upwards through the chin of the zombie decapitating it instantly. Turning her attention to the group in the center she was surprised to see the zombies wielding spears.

Killerine: Wait a minute. How the hell you guys get spears? Your just NPC's!

Zombie: I derno. Joe just gave us spears out of the blue. He said it would make us look more organized than a mob undead who only bite, scratch, and swing axes. He also stated that it would also show that we more among the intelligent zombies.

Killerine: Oh.

Skeleton with Crossbow: Hey let's stick to the script alright? The readers are getting lost!

Killerine: Oh my bad.

Skeleton with Crossbow: Remember what your suppose to do! Killerine you kill zombie one first by smashing the hilt of your sword into his head got it?

Zombie 1: Hey wouldn't that really kill me?

Skeleton with Crossbow: They got CGI retard! None of the violence is suppose to be real! Oh great now the readers know. Real nice retard. Anyway action!

Killerine charges the zombies with spears smashing the hilt of her sword into the first one smashing it's head to bits, then falling flay on to her back to avoid 3 spear points jabbed at her. She caught a spear with both her feet and yanked it out of the zombie's hands and kicking it back up into her hands while still holding her sword. As the spears were brought down Killerine shield herself with both her sword and spear crossed over each other and pushing it back up and throwing the spear at another zombie with a spear. The zombie without the spear picked up the axes of the zombie guards and threw them at Killerine. Ducking just in time to avoid the flying axes as they smashed into the zombie behind her in the head killing it instantly. Smirking from the friendly fire that just happened she made quick work of the last zombie and was greeted by a familiar voice.

The guy that brought her here and pretended to be Skygirl: Impressive. The front doors are now open and you might want to get your shoulder and kneepads first.

Killerine: You!

The guy that brought her here and pretended to be Skygirl: Now, now let's not be violent. If you do, my guard would be forced to open fire.

Killerine: Why did you bring me and my friend's here?

The guy that brought her here and pretended to be Skygirl: That is for me to know and you to find out. ( as he finished his sentence he climbed the ladder up to the next floor followed by the skeleton with the crossbow.)

Killerine: Hey! Damn they locked it! Argh. I hate it when they use that line. It is like so overused. Oh well now all I have to do is find my shield and get out of this crazy mansion area. (saying this as she collected her shoulder and knee pads from the ground where the dead zombies laid.

Putting her pads on as she walked down the stairs she took a deep breath as she reached the lobby area. Putting both of her hands on the doorknobs she pushed the door open letting the gray afternoon light shine in through the tall dead trees that surrounded the mansion. As she stepped out onto the dirt the door slammed shut right behind her. Attempting to pry the door open again, but it was futile since it was locked.

Killerine: Shit.

As she made a few more steps out in to the open she heard the sound of a bow sting and felt a arrow fly past her hitting the ground in front her. Taking cover behind a tree she picked up a rock and threw it at the window where the arrows were shot from.

Hookman: Woah!

Killerine: Hookman?

Hookman: Hey Killerine! (jumps down from the 2nd story window.) Sorry about that. I thought you were a skeleton.

Killerine: Well does a skeleton have flesh?

Hookman: Geez I said sorry already. Anyways I'm going to get back to looking for my stuff. I know that son of a bitch hid my long bow somewhere on the third floor.

Turning his back on Killerine and pulling out a key to open the front doors he was stopped by Killerine.

Killerine: Wait! That's my shield! Can I have it back?

Hookman: Hmm. How bout a deal. Your shield for my bow. You find my bow and give it to me I'll give you your shield. Anyways gotta go!

Opening the front doors Hookman ran inside with the doors slamming shut in front of Killerine's face.

Killerine: Wait! Damn it. Now I got no way of getting back inside. Wait a minute.

Killerine grins as she spots a shiny metallic object reflecting the sun's light.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Getting out of the Mansion

Killerine: Now what do we have here?

Killerine picks up the shiny metallic object and examines it. After a few seconds of examining Killerine finds out that this the key to the back door of the mansion. Killerine runs to the back door of the mansion inserts the key and the lock clicks telling Killerine her prediction was right. Opening the door, she walk's in and closes the door behind her. As she walks down the hallway she finds a room that she has not investigated yet. She curiously opened the door and lead herself to another room with a staircase leading down in to the basement floor. Killerine walks down the steps and finds herself in a room that she remembers clearly.

Killerine whispers: The counts sleeping quarters.

Count: Yessssss. It's very nice of you to visit Killerine. I must admit that your flessssssh hasssss grown a lot more ssssoft sssssince the last time we met. How I wissshh to bite into your tassssty neck.

Killerine: You! I killed you! I put a stake through your heart!

Count: Yes it is true.

Killerine: Wow I never knew you could talk without dragging your S's.

Count: Well I was killed by you but I am nothing more than a spirit that serves fried potatoes, and meat in spirit world. I'm just visiting here. Also being a spirit it has enhance my speaking abilities.

Killerine: I see. So uh you know where the key to the 3rd story trap door is?

Count: Oh it's in the coffin, but first, you must defeat me in combat! Since I am a spirit, you cannot harm me! Muahahahaha! Hey what are you doing?

Killerine: Thanks. Now all I gotta do is kick some butt get the longbow and then get my shield back and then I'm out of here!

Count: Hmm options, examine character, talk to character, follow character, and trade with character. Hey! What happen to attack character?

Killerine: Dude, you're a spirit npc, you can't attack and even if you could your attacks would go straight through me. Dumbass.

Count: Hmm follow character. Yay now I don't have to click.

Killerine: Sigh. Since when did jagex give npc's their own brains?

Killerine walks up the annoying flight of stairs again opening the annoying creaking door with a retard and annoying count following her for no reason at all while singing itsy bitsy spider went up the water sprout.

**2nd floor**

Killerine: Damn it! Can't you shut up for a minute and tell me how to open this trap door with this stinking key!

GROWL 

Killerine: What the hell? How that skeleton with the crossbow get down here and sneak up behind me?

Skeleton: DIE!

Killerine: Shit!

Count: EEEPPP! Please don't shoot me not the face! Not the face! AAAHHHH

Bolts were hurled at Killerine and the Count's direction. Killerine dodge out of the way taking cover behind a column while the bolts seared through the Count's face making trails of whispey smoke around him.

Count: AAAAHHH my face! My face!

Skeleton: God damn it! Oh wait, my bad. Hell hack it! You're a spirit I can't hurt you retard! And you call yourself a count! Even if you still alive I was serving under your rule idiot! Besides you will just recover from your wounds.

Count: AAAHHH scary, smart skeleton that can talk! Run away!

Skeleton: In the name of hell, talk about a retard.

Killerine: Tell me about it. He was getting annoying too. Now where were we again?

Skeleton: Oh yeah my bad, I was suppose to kill you. So you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?

Killerine whacks the skeleton with the hilt of her sword as she unsheathes it. She then follows up with a kick to the rib cage and a chop to the head.

Killerine: Don't I always do it the hard way?

Skeleton: You missed me.

Killerine: Shit! Aahh!

Screaming out in pain again as Killerine was hit by a steam of bolts puncturing into her back creating dark red spots over her tunic.

Skeleton: I was wishing for more of a challenge, I must admit, you are a master of surprise but when it comes to a master of accuracy, my crossbow always hits.

Killerine: Yes, like you said, I am a master of surprise.

Killerine throws her dagger and charges at the skeleton right after she threw it and then throws her sword at the skeleton forcing him to take cover and dodge at the same time and finds himself staring at a open window.

Killerine: Let's see if you can survive a 2 story drop without cracking your neck. Have a nice fall!

Killerine pushes him out the window and grins maliciously when she hears a bone sickening crack.

Killerine: Now let's see where this goes. Ahh right here.

Click 

Killerine: Booh yeah.

Killerine climbs up the ladder into a small room with a generator thing and a lot more trash. Walking over to a handle holding the long bow and a set of steel arrow Killerine takes a hammer lying around on the floor and walks up to the case and bashes it open. Taking the long bow and the set of steel arrows Killerine heads back for the ladder down to the second floor to look for Hookman but a skeleton covered with mud jumps up the ladder showing it's menacing look. It was the skeleton that Killerine pushed out the window earlier. How it got up here so fast was unimaginable. Of course falling out a 2 story window did do some damage to the skeleton's skeletal structure. The skeleton had lost a arm in it's fall along with a broken leg yet it's movement speed was amazing. It carried a scimitar in it's right hand and another scimitar in it's mouth since it no longer had it's other hand. Swinging his right hand the skeleton caught Killerine off guard smacking the side of the blade against her face knocking the breath out of her, but still standing with blurred vision. This time he brought the sword down attempting to end the battle but Killerine sidestepped forcing it to lose balance and knocked the sword out of his hand with a hand chop. This skeleton however was stronger than the rest and also a lot more brighter. Swinging his head up the side the blade hit Killerine in the head again forcing her to lose her balance and fall down and hit her head on a pile of broken machinery. The skeleton then walked to Killerine and picked her up by the neck attempting to choke her to death. Just when the breath was nearly out of her and Killerine was about to give up fighting Hookman bursts through the window with a rope tied to his waist firing 5 rounds that were already notched in his bow and then pulling out the dual crossbows he had strapped to his back and fired all 10 rounds of bolts loaded in them at the skeleton's head. When Hookman ran out of rounds he walked towards the wobbling skeleton and did a round house kick snapping it's head off it's neck.

Hookman: Hey you alright?

Killerine: Cough, Cough, yeah I'm alright. Thanks. Anyways here is your longbow and a pouch of 15 arrows. (the pouch however was sealed.)

Hookman: Alright! (handed Killerine her shield and pulled the pouch open and narrowed his eyes at what he saw) Hey! There's no arrows in here! You cheated me!

Killerine: The arrows are over there near the ladder silly.

Hookman: Alright! Now we can finally get out of here! Hey cool I'm level 45 now! Yay I grew like 30 levels from killing that freak! Cool!

BBBBZZZRRRKKK 

Guy that got them into this mess: Well done. Well done. I'm afraid I have to let you go now. **Mumbles some magic words**

BBBBZZZZRRRKKK 

Killerine: Hey where are we?

Hookman: Let me check my compass. Hmm longitude 42, latitude 42. Hmm the map I have here says. God damnit! We're on Crandor Isle! Shit!

Killerine: Damn it. The only way off is through the tunnel and into Karajama and a ship back to the mainland. Damn this really sucks.

Hookman: Hey at least you can take on the lesser, I can't.

Killerine: Hey lend me your binoculars.

Hookman: Alright here.

Killerine looks through the binoculars. Hey there is a crashed aircraft up there!

Hookman: Really! Come on then! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Killerine and Hookman hike up the mountain barely encountering any monsters. When they finally reach the crashed aircraft they were stunned by the state of it.

Hookman: Damn it! With all these scattered parts, it's going to take hours to repair!

Killerine: Not necessarily. All we have to do is put the bent twigs here and there, patch up the areas of the wing and get a substitute for the handle.

Hookman: Oh alright. I just feel like going around the island picking things up and exposing my back to a whole bunch of wild things.

Killerine: Come on let's get started.

**2 hours later**

Killerine: Phew! This is tiring! What's taking Hookman so long with catching a couple of shrimps? Hey what's this?

Killerine spots a notebook under a debris of corpses, rocks, and other trash.

Killerine: The soldier's diary. Hmmm.

_June 4th N-day_

_Today we are landing on a noob island base in Crandor. I'm glad I joined the forces resisting the noobs. Luckily we still have a few allies remaining in this this world. We are about to land in 15 minutes. Here I am carrying my wooden crossbow on a small boat built for storming beaches. I hope I can make it out of this alive. I'm also glad that I'm with a volunteer unit. It's good to know that I got guys watching my back and we got some air support 1 hour the assault started. Oh it's time. Wish me luck._

_June 4th 10 hours after N-day_

_We have successfully landed on the beaches and broke through the N-Army's beach bases. The battle was long and hard and some of our boys are still getting killed out on the island. I was one of the lucky survivors. The battle on the beaches was a long and hard one. After I landed I found cover behind some rocks watching the horror unfold. Most of my landing squad was decimated by arrow and bolt fire from the bases. Some tried to jump out the boat early but were either killed by random bolts and arrows or by wind spells. Capt found me taking cover behind rocks and told me to get that sniper crossbow across from me to snipe out those bastards that were raining down on us with arrows and bolts, along with the occasional cannon fires and magic spells. They were tossing everything they had at us like it was candy. The Capt and several other guys that formed a mix unit provided me with cover fire while I made my way to the downed sniper. I was relieved that I made the short trip alive and unscathed. The Capt and the boys did a good job covering me. I took up the crossbow and sniped out those revolting bastards that were killing my brothers. Placing a bolt in each of their heads gave the troops enough time to storm the beach and reach the barbed wires. I made my way towards the Capt crawling and ducking occasionally from infantry firing units. The Capt told me that we had to blow the wires and our demo man was being suppressed with random barrages of cannon fires. Providing a fellow soldier with cover fire we did our best to take those infantry units down before they could get our guy. Unfortunately they got him and I was next on the list. Praying to myself again while I held my saradomain sign, I gathered up all my strength and made a dash for the nearest cover I can find. Running from cover to cover I got to the demo man and he told me the guys that I should pick off. Picking off those bastards with my sniper crossbow I followed him back to the Capt blowing the barbed wires open and made our way up to the bases. We entered the bases from the center blowing the pile of rocks up with constant explosive spells and sword swings. The Capt split the small squad in half. I lead one squad into the base on our right and he lead the other squad to the base on our left. We climbed the stairs to bunkers that were still firing on the boys below. My squad made them pay for all the guys they killed. I signaled the air support to blow this place up. After my signal my squad rushed out of the base taking cover behind some rocks. The invasion was finally over after the bunkers were dead. We took no prisoners. I was promoted to Cpt and we made our way through the vegetation._

_June 4th 24 hours after N-day_

_We took another island base today. I barely survived the battle that took place. The N-army just didn't give up. Half our forces were killed in the guerilla warfare of arrows and bolts today. It was bloody and scary. They were coming from everywhere. My squad was caught in an ambush. My closest friend that I had found again from camp was shot in the neck. I was shot near the collarbone. The medic that was in my squad pulled me out of the action and pulled the bolt out. He mashed some herbs up to stop the bleeding and bandaged me up. By the time the bleeding had stop I found myself in the cot again with the Capt near me. He asked if I was ok. I said yeah. He knew how I felt. He had been through war a lot of times. He lost the ones that were close to him, yet he did not shed a single tear. I guess this is what war does to you. Makes you a cold heart killer. I don't want to be one of those guys, but I have not choice. This is war. It's either kill or be killed. I have to shape up or I will wind up being shot in the head._

_June 4th 72 hours after N-day_

_That was the 3rd wave that came at our camp today. Everytime they come we lose more men. Capt was killed in the 2nd fight, and the LT was killed in the 3rd. That left only me and Sgt along with 8 other privates to defend the camp and wait for reinforcements. What the hell is taking those fly boys so long. Shit. Here comes another wave. If I have to die, I will go done fighting just like Capt and LT._

The rest of the page was all bloody, and illegible. This told Killerine that the soldier was dead. Shame of him having to die so young. He was only 15. Killerine's attention was later caught by the sound of pincers and scuttling. Turning to the source of the sound she found 3 scorpions racing towards her pincers snapping wildly. They were only 15 feet away. She grabbed the crossbow near a dead soldier that invaded the island. Grabbing the bolts also, she loaded the bolts into the crossbow. Firing rapidly without aiming Killerine downed one scorpion, she struck another in the body making it screech in pain but the third scorpion was nearly upon her. Throwing aside the crossbow Killerine drew her sword just in time deflecting a tail stab from the scorpion. She then retaliated with a downwards swing at the tail, cutting it straight off causing the scorpion to screech in pain and promote it's anger. The second scorpion she struck in the body was back on it's feet racing towards her. Making another downwards stab Killerine's sword pierced through the carapace of the scorpion. The blade went through the scorpion's head and with a death screech the scorpion dropped down on it's legs lying lifeless in it's own pool of blood. Stomping down hard on the third scorpion Killerine dazed it momentarily, but this gave her enough time to dish out a couple more slashes on to the carapace before it shuddered and died. Killerine wiped the sweat off her head and sat down breathing heavily. It has been a long time since she had any food and the fight she just went through drained the rest of her energy. As her breathing returned to normal, Killerine's guard dropped down with drooping eyelids. She was soon brought back to the daylight when she heard footsteps approaching. Running towards the nearby cliff she saw Hookman making his way up the island with nets full of seafood, a bunny and a pail of water. Shouting in joy she started making a fire and by the time Hookman got up the cliff to Killerine, the fire was hot enough to start cooking. They barbequed the rabbit and cooked the seafood and drank deeply of the fresh water. By the time they were full it was already sundown. Hookman set up a make shift shelter and offered to take the first watch. Killerine fell onto the ground exhausted from the long day. She was still covered with dirt, dried blood and sweat from the whole day without a bath. She felt uncomfortable sleeping with her armor on but it was for her own protection because anything could attack at anytime and she had to be prepared. Sleep overtook her exhausted body in minutes and she knew no more.

Hookman: Hey Killerine wake up!

Killerine was rudely awaken not by Hookman's shout but by the motor sound of the aircraft.

Hookman: Come on hurry up! Get your stuff and we're getting off!

Killerine: You found the motor?

Hookman: Yeah! Come on! We got a lesser demon below us trying to break through! I dealt a decent amount of damage to it but I couldn't kill it!

Killerine: What time is it?

Hookman: It's 5 o clock!

Killerine: Alright I got my stuff!

Hookman: What are you waiting for then? Get on! Woah!

BBBBBOOOOOMMMM 

The lesser demon had broken through the ground and was roaring in fury. It's left eye had a nasty cut over it and it had lost it's tail and there was a scar down the middle of it's stomach. This sudden burst had thrown Hookman off the air craft and was hanging on the verge of death. The lesser demon headed towards Hookman with anticipation in it's heart to kill the puny human that had severed his tail and damaged his left eye. He then felt pinches hitting his skin and turned around. He spotted the female that was shooting bolts at him and she was causing a great annoyance. Changing his mind to rid this nuisance first he made his way towards the human wincing once and then from the bolts. They were nothing but mosquito bites to him and he pulled the bolts out occasionally and his bleeding stopped and patched up after the bolts were pulled out. When he was 4 feet away he was knocked off his feet by another human. This one however held a staff and a dagger.

Kaosmage: Killerine get your friend off that hangover! I'll take down this bastard!

Killerine: Kaos! What are you?

Chronomage: Just go! I'll support him with spells from the aircraft!

Chronomage and Kaosmage had arrived just in time in a aircraft and he is currently circling the perimeter of the island.

Kaosmage: Alright tough guy, show me what you got.

Acknowledging the cocky human's challenge he leapt forward and attempted to slice the mage with his claws. He knew mages weren't good at melee combat. So all he had to do is to hit him once and then he will go down. However he underestimated this certain mage. He was fast and more adept in melee combat than the regular ones he had fought. This one ducked under him and ran his dagger down his chest and went between hit legs and struck him several times in the back and tripped him again with a leg swipe. Outraged that he was outsmarted by such an useless being he decided to burn him in to ashes. He attempted a fire blast attack but he stopped mid way because this mage discarded his staff and ran forward with his dagger. How foolish. He is just running towards his death. Leaning back and building fire in his lungs he was about to lunge forward and spit a ball of flame at him. As he was about to his head was pierced through from the chin into the brain. The fireball built up inside of him and in seconds his body was aflame and the dagger was pulled out. Lying in a heap of the flames the lesser demon disintegrated into a heap of ashes. Kaosmage picked up his discarded staff and gave Chronomage the signal to pick him up. Killerine had helped Hookman back onto the land before he fell onto the pointy rocks below. Panting from the near escape of death Hookman got on to the aircraft along with Killerine and flew off with Chronomage and Kaosmage.

Killerine: How did you know we were here?

Kaosmage: Well, to make a long story short, Carl was behind the mansion scheme and it was a pop test for us, to check if we could handle situations the moment it happens. Unfortunately when he was trying to teleport you back to varrock, some one interrupted the incantation and teleported you guys to Crandor instead. He then made a location spell and located you guys, me and chrono volunteered to come and pick you guys up and that was it.

Hookman: What! You mean it was that old guy!

Chronomage: Eerr yeah.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Experiments

Varrock Sewers Ghost Room

Some guy u don't know: Our last ingredient will be the blood of this girl. She is said to have the .. nevermind. Just get this girl and take her blood.

Remember, our master wants her heart and blood. If the ritual is performed efficiently then you we might consider taking you into our ranks as a

respected undead, even though you are look umm very well, umm undead but still human yourself. Anyway, complete this task and would be

promoted to a high lich.

Chronomage: It shall be done my lord.

Some guy you don't know: Remember my friend, no mess ups. This is only a one chance thing and if you mess up, not only will he have our

heads and souls, but also everyone elses. I put all of my faith in to you.

_Knock Knock_

Some guy you dont know: I take my leave. Farewell and good luck.

With a swoosh the mysterious man disappeared into a blue light.

Skeleton Warrior: Sir, I have overheard the conversation. Perhaps we can prove to be a bit of help?

Chronomage: There will be no need my undead friend. This deed must be taken care of by myself and I need to play my cards right, and I cant

accept failure. Dismissed.

Skeleton Warrior: Very well.

Killerine: Hey Chrono! Guess how much we got this time!

Chronomage: How many eggs?

Kaosmage: 40 red spider eggs! 20 from each of us. It's a good thing we came early, or else we'll be fighting the other bastards for it, but by the

time we were on our 15th egg that place was filling up fast. So did your friend come yet?

Chronomage: I'm afraid not. He sent me a message saying he had more clients today. So he will be busy in the rune mines.

Killerine: It's good buisness but it gets boring after a while just mining. I tried it once. Trust me. I nearly fell asleep mining.

Kaosmage: Please tell me why are we still standing here in the stinky sewers? Why dont we go catch a beer at Bluemoon after we get the

strength potions?

Chronomage: Sure why not.

Varrock Square

Hookman: Selling mithril products!

Ace: Sign up and fight for your kingdom! Come now people. Your country needs you! Your king needs you! Your fellow villagers need you!

Killerine: Hey guys, how's buisness going?

Hookman: Ack, horrible. Jackasswei, Skygirl, and 19911998 is taking all my customers.

Killerine: Sad.

Kaosmage: So how many 16 year olds signed up for your clan today?

Ace: A good amount of soldiers to make at least 3 companies. Tell you the truth, we're going to need all the men we can get. Everyone says

the wars are over, but I know with the incredible increase in the goblin population, I'm sure they're planning an invasion or a war against the

nation of Misthiland already. And if war does come, we have to be ready. Enough people were lost in the last war. That was beacause we let

our guard down. We weren't prepared. This time we are.

Girl: EEEKKK! He stole my pouch! Someone please help!

In a flash Kaosmage had the thief by his throat and was ready to slit his neck with his dagger when a trio of guards ran up and stopped him

and took the thief off into the dungeons.

Kaosmage: Here you go miss.

Girl: Thank you so much.

Kaosmage: Miss are you ok? You seem a little bit roughed up. Perhaps I can provide you with some hospiltilaty?

Girl: Yes thank you very much. You see a gang of goblins raided my father's farm and killed him and my mother. I escaped with my brother bu

he too died trying to protect me from the goblins. I was chased by them until I reached the circumfrance of Varrock.

Kaosmage: I see. Would you like to come with us to Bluemoon Inn where we can talk about this more and see if we can help you extract

revenge?

Girl: Very well, but I do not wish for revenge. All I wish for is peace.

Bluemoon Inn

P-dog: Hey Killerine! You brought a new friend? How bout-

Killerine kicks P-dog in the groin

Killerine: Shut up P. Not today.

P-dog: Yes ma'am.

Killerine: err me and Chrono will leave you 2 to talk here. We need a little conversation.

Killerine: Ok what's up?

Chronomage: Oh nothing.

Killerine: Stop lying. Something is up. I can see it. You've been way too quite. All more quiter than your old self.

Chronomage: Oh it's nothing. I'm just tired. Thats all.

Killerine: How could you be tired? You havent done anything all day.

Chronomage: I just didn't sleep well yesterday.

Killerine: Since when did you start sleeping?

Chronomage: Medidtate alright! Just stop bothering me. I gotta think. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you back at the house.

Killerine: Jeez, didn't have to get all anal on me. What's his problem? ( Looks over to Kaos and the girl ) _Well it seems like their having a _

_good time.)_

Kaosmage: Oh yeah, after all this time I forgot to ask what your name is.

Girl: It's Alex, short for Alexandra.

Killerine: Hey Kaos, I'm going to go to the drop party in the mueseum. You coming?

Kaosmage: Nah.

Later that day

Killerine: Boy that was fun.

Jackasswei: Yeah. I love the telegrab, but it costed me a decent amount of law runes.

Skygirl: Speak for yourself, you bastard.

Kaosmage: Hey guys.

Alexandra: Hello.

Skygirl:I see we have a new competitor Killerine. And she does seem a lot more polite than you are.

Killerine: AAhhh shut up. But the dress is nice. Did Kaos buy it for you?

Alexandra: Yeah.

Kaosmage: Anyway party at the Sea Food house today?

Killerine: Sure why not. I can afford a whole lot of seafood after I sell these goods.

Chronomage: Hmm, Sea Food house, 9PM, damn, this is going to be hard. I gotta get Kaos away from that girl, but how?

9 PM

Jackasswei: Boy that sure tasted great.

Killerine: Yeah too bad Chrono wasnt here. Thanks for the dinner Kaos, catch ya tomorrow alright?

Hookman: So we still going to go back to Bluemoon's for a drink?

Skygirl: Yeah why not.

Kaosmage: Alright catch you guys later! Come on, I want to show you the cool place I was talking about earlier.

Plains just outside of Varrock walls

Kaosmage: I usually come here everytime when I'm sad. I look up at the stars. Their so peaceful and beautiful.Look over there. Thats the sign

of Saradomain, and over there is the sign of Zamorak. Hmm weird. Those two never show up on a single night. Ah well. Who cares. Their just

stars.

Moment Of Silence

Alex: Kaos. I dont know how to say this but...

Kaosmage: Shh. I don't know how to say it either.

In the next second Kaos puts his arm around Alex and presses his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but she accepted it after a few

seconds. It seemed like minutes but the duo just never wanted to break apart. Hugging each other for warmth during the cold bittery night they

fell asleep on the plain cuddle in each others arms. From distance a shaodwy figure watched these moments.

Chronomage: Sigh. Can't believe I'm the one that is going to wreck his relationship. But a job is a job, and it must be done. I'm sorry Kaos.

After saying his apologies Chronomage casts a sleep spell on Alex and Kaos. He takes quick strides towards both of them and picks up Alex

and brings her back to his temple in the sewers.

Next Day

Kaosmage: Oh shit! Alex! Where are you! Alex!

Guard: You stranger! Come with us or we will have to use force!

Kaosmage: What's going on?

Guard: A strange murder has occured and you are one the suspects. Come with us or we will have to use force!

Kaosmage: Very well.

Sewers

Guard: Do you know this girl?

Kaosmage: Alex! OMG! What happened to her? Who did this?

Guard: We were hoping you would tell us this. You were last seen with the girl before she died. Since you do not know we will have to ask you

to come with us for questioning.

Dungeons

Killerine: Did they find who did it?

Kaosmage: Nope. Until then they're going to hold me in here for another 2 days.

Hookman: That sucks.

Kaosmage: Say have you seen Chrono lately?

Right at that moment Ace burst through the door.

Ace: Bad news guys. Chrono was murderer.

Everyone in unison: What!

Ace: When they were about to catch them a band of undead popped up of nowhere from a black smoke. They slaughtered the guards and

crowned him the high lich of Zamorak. He then admitted that he did commit the murder and the girl's power and soul belonged to Zamorak.

Also, he said that the War or Wars will begin very soon everyone that did not worship Zamorak would be killed.

Killerine: Shit! I should have known better when he started to act weird. Damn! What now?

Kaosmage: First get me out of this thing, then get me my equipment and 3 days trail ration. I'm going after him alone.

Killerine: What! But he probably has legion of evil under his command already, being the high lich.

Kaosmage: I don't care. I'm going after him.

Gates of Varrock

Ace: You sure you want to do this man? We need all the guys we can get for the war.

Kaosmage: Yes. Oh and by the way. We're going to lose Jackasswei and Skygirl. They're both Zamorakians. 19911998 is neutral but I'm

afraid he is too loyal to his friend Wei, so we might lose him too.

Ace: Shit this is bad. Very well. Good luck man.

Kaosmage: You too my friend. To tell you the truth, I still hate you for killing more things than me.

Ace: Yeah but your going to be killing more than me when your going up against Chrono's minions. Give that traitor hell man.

Hookman: Yeah man. Don't worry about us. We'll survive the war. Worry about yourself.

With a nod Kaosmage departed with his cape flowing right behind him. _I'm sorry Alex, I'm going have to break your promise of having _

_revenge on whoever killed you. I found out from your death that I am born to suffer. I was born to kill. I was never born to love. So I depart on _

_my quest for revenge killing all in my path. Those faces that saw me off my road, I might not see them again. They might either die in the war _

_or I myself will die. So dies the friendship of the trio. Just you wait Chrono. I'll kill you. I promise you that. It'll be the last thing I do, and I _

_swear on Alex's blood._


	13. Chapter 11

Epilogue

The friendship of the trio Kaosmage, Chronomage, and Killerine has died. War has broken out through the whole world of runescape. This war is later mentioned by the survivors the war of wars.

Chronomage has joined Zamorak and has been entrusted with legions of undead. He established a empire at the Goblin Village and the Zamorakian atlar near the wildy. In no time at all, he had legions of undead and goblin folk at his beckoning and made haste to force them on a march against other nations of Runescape.

Kaosmage adventured ran through numerous terrain to obtain his goal. Fighting companies of undead that stood in his way to Chronomage. Every town he arrived, there was blood and fire everywhere. Even the barbarian outpost was decimated as well as the dwarfven mines. The saradomain monastery he arrived was covered in Zamorak blood circles and the holy monk carcasses were left here and there to rot. Edgevile was a complete disaster. It became an outpost for anything that was out of humanity. Everywhere he went, Kaos saw suffering, death, and chaos. Even seeing these things and fight mass numbers of undead Kaos pushed on, believing in his purpose in life, believing that Alexandra's death was his fault, believing that was why he was name Kaos. Everything he believed to be his fuel for his goal to kill Chronomage was changed when he met the oracle.

Killerine, Ace, and Hookman stayed behind in the kingdom of Misthalin. Battles broke out through everywhere. Draynor Village was the first to fall in this kingdom. Ace and his guild was sent into Lumbridge to hold the goblin forces off. Hookman was fighting against goblin riding scorpions in Al Kharid. Killerine stayed behind in Varrock training everyman or woman who can bear arms how to fight. She even helped with weaving clothes, farming crops, and everything that was required to last them if Varrock is ever under siege. Even in mid july, as everyday passes, the dark clouds move closer to every remaining human city, town, or civilization, causeing their denizens to fear and wait for the their unescapeable doom.

_End of Everyday Life_

The saga will continue in the War of Worlds. Sorry if the title doesnt suit the story anymore, cause I didnt know it would turn out like this. Also those who's characters that werent mentioned in this fan fic you will be in the War of Wars. I havent planned for a saga but it just popped into mind in the middle of writing the fan fic. Along with the sagas there will be a side story as I mentioned earlier, which is Life of A Soldier. It contains information on what happened to 2 soldiers fighting on Karajama and Crandor against the N-Army. Might be 5 chapters though, but who knows. I just hope my other stories will be packed with action and I could keep up with updating as well as reviewing other people's stories but the internet has been acting weird lately. Ah well I hoped you readers enjoyed the story. Laters!


End file.
